Amor entre Cadenas
by Vegeta y Bulma Ouji
Summary: Es algo mas que una simple historia, es una historia llena de pasión y deseos ocultos, ella una mujer sola secuestrada de su propio planeta, el un solitario príncipe soldado de Freecer, ¿Qué pasara?¿ Se unirán para siempre o será el poder de Freecer el que los detendrá?
1. Capitulo 1 Mi nuevo Destino

_**Amor entre cadenas**_

Hola soy Vegeta Y Bulma Ojui, soy una joven fanática de esta serie de fanfic, y he decidido escribir una pequeña historia sobre mis dos personajes favoritos Vegeta y Bulma, he estado muchas horas a esta historia, y me esforzare realmente en estar subiendo esta historia, cada vez que pueda, no sé cuantos capítulos serán, pero espero que muchos jijijiji, bueno espero que les guste, es mi primera historia tenedlo un poco en cuenta, espero vuestros reviews.

Nota de V&B.O: Bueno esta historia no es más que una historia sobre estos personajes, una historia llena de pasión y deseos ocultos, ella una mujer sola secuestrada de su propio planeta, el un solitario príncipe soldado de Freecer, ¿Qué pasara?¿ Se unirán para siempre o será el poder de Freecer el que los detendrá? Aquí os dejo mi historia

Los personajes de Dragón Ball Z no son míos pertenecen a: Akira Toriyama.

_**Amor entre cadenas**_

Capitulo 1: Mi nuevo destino

"MAMA, ¿Dónde donde esta mi destornillador lo necesito para…?" un estruendo de repente me interrumpió y hacer me caer al piso. ` ¿Qué está pasando?´. Decidí salir a las afueras de la casa pero empezaron a temblarme las piernas al ver un hombre de una estatura media, con una piel turquesa, y pelo verde, con una armadura extraña y capa, disparando con su brazo. ` ¿Quién es este hombre, pero que esta...?´no pude terminar la pregunta, sin que me viera corrí a esconderse mientras el hombre mataba a todos el mundo, cuando mi alma se derrumbo, mi piel se volvió blanca con la pared y mis ojos empezaron a forzar las lagrimas, mientras veía caer desplomada a mi madre. "MAMA". Solté un grito de angustia, cogí el arma que una vez mi padre me dio antes de partir a otro planeta y no volver nunca, con todas mis fuerzas me levante y dispare al malvado monstruo que había matado a mi madre.

El hombre se giro al ver quien la había disparado, solo pudo sonreír antes de dejarme inconsciente en el suelo, mientras intentaba recuperarme solo pude escuchar el hombre de mi agresor, siendo llamado por un soldado con cola. "Muy bien, Zarbon ya tenemos a otra candidata" Ahogo una enorme carcajada y entonces empezó todo a nublarse.

"¿Qué HAS HECHO QUE, PADRE?". Dije mas furiosos que nunca, el rey nunca respetaba mis decisiones solo por ser el rey, me había hecho pasar muchas injusticias, sido avergonzado, e incluso manipulado, ` este viejo un día me las pagara´

"Lo que has oído, Lord Freecer ha sido tan amable de traer nuevas mujeres del planeta que descubrió esta mañana, dice que son criaturas muy hermosas muy parecidas a las nuestras y quiero que entre ellas elijas a tu futura reina" Dijo mientras cruzaba los brazos y se levantaba de su trono dando unos pasos en frente de sus hijos, con tono de no querer respuesta.

"¿Mi rey sabes que estoy con mi amante Zangya, y que no quiero ninguna reina?"Dije mientras cruzaba con firmeza los brazos, haciéndole cara a mi padre `No puedo creer que el viejo empiece otra vez con las ridiculeces´

"Hijo, sabes que hacemos lo mejor para ti, y también para tu hermano, si alguna vez nos sucede algo, tu Vegeta serás el sucesor de todo esto, y a ti Tarble te digo lo mismo si nos pasa algo a nosotros como a tu hermano tendrás que dar un heredero al trono y tiene que ser una especie de nuestro mismo parecer, lo entendéis"

"Si, madre lo entiendo" dijo amablemente, el príncipe Vegeta respondió solo con un "Humpn".

"Lord Freecer, ya llegaron las mujeres que usted dijo de buscar, son una belleza" solo de pensarlo se paso la lengua por los labios. "Me dejara alguna para mí". Le rogo a su líder

"No, las esclavas son para los estúpidos monos". Le pego un sorbo al vino. `Por fin me librare de ese estúpido mono que tienen por rey y retomare lo que es mío como líder del lugar´

"No lo entiendo, lord Freecer, ¿Por qué le regala semejantes bellezas a los monos?  
>"Muy fácil, Dodoria, tengo un plan para destruir al mismo rey de los simios y pienso hacerlo cumplir" Rio para sí con una gran carcajada que helo los huesos del hombre que acababa de entras<p>

"Su majestad, las mujeres ya están en los calabozos de la nave para ser trasladadas al planeta Vegeta". El soldado se inclino ante los presentes, y dio unos pasos hacia adelante esperando respuesta. Viendo que la obtuvo decido hablar "Lord Freecer, ¿le gustaría darle un vistazo antes de mandarlas al planeta, o prefiere que las mandemos directamente?". Por un segundo el lagarto se giro. "No, dejemos que por una vez esos monos las disfruten"

"De acuerdo, si me disculpa". El hombre giro el cuerpo y se fue hacia las celdas donde se encontraban las mujeres, una a una las fue soltando y llevando hasta la nave.

"¿Dónde estoy?" abrí lentamente los ojos para encontrarme con la escena, `No puede ser´ me encontraba enganchada con unas cadenas por encima de mi cabeza y con mis pies atados al suelo. En ese momento no me acordaba de lo que me había pasado pero cuando me di cuenta no podía hacer más que llorar, lo había perdido todo, mi familia, mis amigos, mi novio y lo peor de todo había perdido a mi madre… estuve llorando horas hasta que mis ojos rojos de tanto llorar dejaron de resbalar lagrimas por mis mejillas dirigiéndose hacia mi ropa `¡MI ROPA!¿QUE LLEVO PUESTA?´ abrí los ojos de asombro y de vergüenza llevaba un minúsculo vestido blanco que se transparentaba todo lo que levaba debajo, este vestido me llegaba por encima de las rodillas y como estaba amarrada con los brazos en alto provocaba que se me subiera aun mas, también me había dado cuenta de que solo llevaba unas pequeñas bragas como ropa interior, pero no era la única, todas las mujeres que allí nos encontrábamos somos por lo menos éramos 15 mujeres humanas y otras de distintos colores, llevábamos un vestido de un color rosita pero solo 5 llevábamos uno blanco `¿Por qué tan pocas llevamos este color?´ Mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por una voz ronca que parecía que , `¿Me está hablando ami?´

"Por fin despertaste, pensaba que te había dado muy fuerte" dijo mientras bajaba para agarrarme del rostro. "tienes suerte de que seas para los monos porque si no te haría mía en este instante momento, sabes tienes suerte si ellos se cansan de ti y quedas sola en el prostíbulo, yo mismo te acogeré en mi cama, eres mi putita preferida, hermosa" dijo mientras intentaba darme un beso.

"¡Monstruo, nunca lo seré!" le dije con todas mis fuerzas, lo único que conseguí es recibir una cachetada por la persona que esta vez me aferraba la cabeza contra él.

"NO VUELVAS A CONTESTARME PUTA" Me grito intentando pegarme otra vez, yo cerré los ojos para recibirla, pero una mano lo paro, abrí lentamente los ojos y me encontré que un monstruo gordo, de color rosa parecido a un sapo, le sujetaba la mano con fuerza intentado sostenerle. "¿Qué se supone que haces Dodoria?, esta mujer no merece tu compasión"

"Imbécil, no es compasión lo que siento, si Freecer se entera de que has maltratado a una de las elegidas para casarla con el príncipe, nos matara a los dos, a ti por la ofensa y el desobedecerlo y a mí por permitirlo, sabes perfectamente que esta estrictamente prohibido tocar a las mujeres si su permiso" cuando termino de decir esto, se giro de golpe con cara de asustado como si viniera la muerte venir

"Perdonadme, ¿Interrumpo?, Lord Freecer me dio órdenes de llevarme a estas mujeres a sus respectivas naves" el soldado que acababa de entras le hizo una reverencia a Zarbon y Dodoria y se dirigió a desatar a las mujeres que iban de color amarillo, los dos soldados que me atacaron decidieron dejar que haga su trabajo y se fueron a sus respectivos camarotes.

"¿Por qué lo de los colores"? Me atreví a preguntar, de repente todas las mujeres giraron a su vez la cabeza, pensando, es que nunca aprende. Yo las mire con recelo esperando la respuesta del soldado, este no respondía "¿Por favor, solo queremos saber que nos deparara el futuro?" el soldado se giro y se dirigió hacia ami, cuando estaba a unos pasos de mi cuerpo, me respondió.

"¿No les han dicho por que están seleccionadas por colores?" el soldado se giro para esperar una respuesta de las mujeres, viendo que todas le negaron con la cabeza, se quedo un segundo pensando. " Bien, pues primero me presentare soy Kakaroto, tengo 17 años , soy unos de los soldados del rey Vegeta, pero me encargo de proteger a la futura reina y a su criatura, yo seré quien os lleve a cada una a sus destinos, pero solo me quedare con las mujeres que vallan a los salones privados de el castillo" respiro un segundo pensando en lo que iba a decir ahora " en cuanto a los colores, Lord Freecer lo utiliza para seleccionar de las mujeres más bellas a las que lo son pero menos, esos colores también significan a donde irán, son cinco colores: los amarillos van hacia el prostíbulo de los soldados de clase baja, los de color naranja son para los de clase media, los rosas claros son para la alta y privilegiados de la media, los azules son para los de elite y por último los que se dirigen al castillos son los blancos, esas mujeres privilegiadas serán las encargadas de además de poder convertirse en la nueva reina, también les dará un hijo a los príncipes, el mayor es el príncipe Vegeta, es un poco gruñón, y muy orgullosos, pero también es el más fuerte de todos, menos de Lord Freecer y su padre el Rey Vegeta, claro está, el tiene solo 19 años y después esta el pequeño Tarble, este joven tiene 16 años, es también orgullosos, pero tiene muy buen corazón la mujer que este con él será muy afortunada, pues no tendrá que trabajar nunca, ni con Vegeta tampoco" después de decir eso soltó a la última mujer que quedaba, que por casualidad era yo, ya que mientras me lo contaba iba sabiendo a las mujeres en sus respectivas naves " Bien, ahora os diré quienes serán los soldados que irán con ustedes" se acerco al más joven, sin contar con él, le poso la mano en el hombro y lo presento. " Bien, este es Robit, es un soldado de clase baja por eso se encargara de las mujeres que van a el prostíbulo de clase baja, las de color amarillo" continuo caminando hasta el siguiente " este es Colot, es el encargado de las mujeres de los vestidos naranjas" se paró un minuto antes de mirar a quien le tocaba las de rango alto, era un hombre de pelo muy largo hasta la cintura, que miraba con deseo a las mujeres `Mi hermano nunca cambiara´ " Este es mi hermano Raditz se ocupara de las del rango alto pero no os preocupéis mujeres por que también podéis contar conmigo ya que también me encargo de los de el alto, y por último este es Nappa, es el encargado de las mujeres de elite, pero no asustéis chicas parece bruto pero no lo es" Dijo esto guiñándole un ojos a las mujeres, haciéndolas reír. "bien ya que nos hemos presentado, quiero deciros que los de clase alta y los de la realeza os vais al castillos, por eso estáis en la misma nave"

"una pregunta" mire hacia la muchacha que había llamado al soldado Kakaroto. Estaba muy nerviosa y se veía que había llorado mucho, era mi compañera de viaje aunque no la conocía de nada. "¿dormiremos todas juntas en una sala?" el soldado se quedo un segundo pensando

"pues…, las que vais al castillo no cada una tiene su habitación y cada habitación está separada en dos, con lo que en una habitación habéis dos mujeres, cuando un hombre os quiere tomar, si no es el príncipe o el rey, las atenderán en las respectivas habitaciones de las mujeres, en caso contrario tendrán que ir a la habitación real, pero las mujeres más bajas estarán en habitaciones de 4 mujeres y tendrán que visitar la habitación de los amantes" Kakaroto se acerco a mi compañera y dándole un suave beso en la mano la tranquilizo " en el castillo existe la norma de que no se pueden tocar a las elegidas peo si la realeza les da permiso y pagan por ello serán enviadas a sus camas, asique yo me esforzaría en complacer a la realeza" dicho esto el soldado se subió a la nave con nosotras, era una nave muy amplia ya que íbamos 10 mujeres y 2 hombres, en el camino de ida a el planeta Vegeta, las mujeres se separaron por habitaciones yo me metí en la misma habitación que la chica a la que Kakaroto le beso la mano.

"Hola, yo soy Bulma" dije alegremente mostrándole una sonrisa a la timida muchacha de cabello negro, le ofrecí mi mano para darnos un apretón y ella me lo acepto con una sonrisa

"hola Bulma, yo me llamo ChiChi" mi compañera se veía muy asustada, se asomo por la ventana de la habitación de la nave y sus ojos empezaron a soltar lagrimas que recorrían sus mejillas haciéndolas sonrojar, me acerque a ella y sin pensarlo le di un abrazo

"Chichi por favor no llores, que me haces llorar a mi "dije secándome una lagrima que sin darme cuenta me salió por el rabillo del ojo "los extrañas ¿verdad?" la muchacha se giro para mirarme "yo también los echo de menos, hace nada era una joven heredera de Capsule Corp. Tenía un novio con el que me iba a casar, a mi madre y a mis amigos, lo tenía todo y ahora soy una simple esclava sexual luchando por sobrevivir" no pude evitar que mis lagrimas sean derramadas, mis piernas no pudieron mas y me rendí al suelo de rodillas, no lloraba por lo que había perdido sino por lo que nunca conseguiré "tengo miedo" mi compañera se arrodillo al lado mía abrazándome con fuerza mientras ella lloraba sin cesar.

"Yo era heredera de los restaurantes de mis padre, estaba entrenando en artes marciales, cuando llegaron a mi padre de un solo golpe lo fulminaron, a mi madre…" trago, saliva e intento seguir explicando " lo siento, me cuesta mucho decir…" dos lagrimas recorrieron su rostro y le quemaron como si de fuego se tratase " nos cogieron a las dos e intentaron violarnos… yo conseguí defenderme y le pegue a el de rosa en la cara, pero para mí pero castigo" pauso sus palabras mientras intentaba respirar " me ataron a un árbol y a mi madre mientras miraba la violaron delante mía, yo les gritaba por favor suéltala, cuando conseguí soltarme antes de llegar a mi madre, una bola de energía la hizo desaparecer ante mis ojos…" su mirada se volvió blanca, sus ojos estaban rojos de tanto llorar, su alma había sido destruida y mi madre violada y matada delante de sus ojos sin poder hacer nada más que llorar y gritar `¿ por qué nos hacen esto?´ estuvimos abrazadas hasta que entro Kakaroto

"Chicas, prepararos dentro de 10 minutos estaremos n el planeta Vegeta" su mirada no pudo e vitar ponerse triste no le gustaba ver a las mujeres sufrir de la manera en la que ellas lo estaban haciendo, no tenía otra opción, opto por salir por la puerta para seguir avisando a las siguientes mujeres.

"VEGETA, VEGETA, ¿Dónde estás?"

En ese momento estaba luchando contra 1 de sus compañeros de elite, el grito de su hermano lo hizo despistarse y recibir un golpe de su contrincante directamente en el estomago haciendo inclinarse, para poder respirar, cuando vi que intentaba golpearme la cara con la rodilla, lo pare le empuje hacia atrás, lo sobrevolé y con una bola de energía lo deje K.O. Mientras mi hermano entraba por la puerta gritando como un descosido, veía como se llevaban a mi contrincante hacia la enfermería.

"HERMANO" cada grito era más insoportable, cruce los brazos, frunce el ceño y me gire a mirarlo a la cara, este a ver lo cabreado que estaba se freno un poco, pro después se acordó el por qué de su presencia " Hermano, dice el rey que ya han llegado las esclavas que hay 5 jóvenes muchachas, tenemos que ir a darle la bienvenida y elegir cual queremos cada uno" por su segundo se paro intentando recordar algo, y se acordó " ha, y el rey dijo que tenias que dejar a esa mujer y de las 5 te pertenecía mi 2 por que tu eres el mayor" termino de hablar, y se fue.

"AHIIIIIIIII, OTRA VEZ" mi rabia era inmensa, pero me tranquilice al notar unos dedos acariciándome la espalda, mientras me susurraban al oído " Mi príncipe por que estas tan furioso" dijo coqueta, mientras le guiñaba un ojo e intento besarle

"Aparta mujer" dije dándole un suave empujón "no tenemos que volver a vernos, búscate a otro, aléjate de mi" ella me miro extrañada. "Por qué dices eso veguii" dijo sobándome el pelo "ya no quieres tener relaciones conmigo" dijo dándose la vuelta.

"NO" Se lo dije simplemente sin explicaciones "Vete y no vuelvas" ella me miro con furia y se fue `mira lo que me hace hacer mi padre 'apreté mis puños mientras me iba a duchar y después ir a la entrada.

Nos hicieron bajar de la gran nave para dirigirnos hasta la puerta del castillo, era un hermoso castillo, baje la mirada hacia el suelo al recordar para que estábamos aquí, nos ordenaron dirigirnos hasta el gran trono, abrieron las puertas delante mía, todo era muy hermoso columnas del color del mármol, con bandas juntando cada columna del color del pueblo guerrero un azul eléctrico bastante peculiar, con el emblema de la realeza, me fije en la enorme alfombra que recorría desde donde estaban nuestros pies hasta el principio de la escalera, en esa escalera estaban los tronos él en centro el del Rey el más grande con toques rojos y dorados, a su lado el mismo trono para la reina pero más pequeña y un poco más hacia atrás había dos tronos plateados igual de grande que los de la reina, que suponía que eran los de los príncipes. 'me imagino cómo serán….´sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por una suave voz

"bienvenidas a vuestro nuevo hogar….

NOTA V&B.O: Bien aquí os dejo el primer capítulo de esta intensa historia, espero que os haya gustado uno de los muchos capítulos que quiero hacer, no tengáis miedo dejar vuestro comentario, seguiré actualizando y gracias por vuestras lecturas.

A continuación veremos de quién es esa voz, a que mujeres elegirá vegeta y que más sorpresas habrá... Hasta el próximo


	2. Capitulo 2 La prueba

_**Amor entre cadenas**_

**NOTA V&B.O:** Hola, queridos lectores, me da alegría el tener ya este segundo capítulo, quiero darle las gracias a esta persona que me ha comentado y me ha dado fuerzas para seguir escribiendo, espero que te guste y continuare esta historia lo mas que pueda, disfrutad del siguiente capítulo…

Los personajes de Dragón Ball Z no son míos pertenecen a: Akira Toriyama.

_**Capitulo 2: La Prueba**_

"bienvenidos a vuestro nuevo hogar…."

"Majestad" cuando todos los soldados se inclinaban ante su presencia, me gire vi a una hermosa mujer, de pelo negro hasta la cintura, de cara blanca y ojos negros, llevaba un precioso vestido de color rojo con toques dorados y a juego con él un collar dorado con un rubí, la mujer con una amplia sonrisa se acerco para examinarnos.

"Son verdaderamente bellas" dijo mientras nos cogía una a una del mentón y examinarnos cada trazo de piel "porque las futuras prometidas de mis hijos llevan esas vestimentas" su sonrisa, cambio de golpe al ver que su marido le había respondido

"Tera, sabes que es una norma de los prostíbulos lucir estas vestimentas, además no creo que les queden tan mal" dijo mirándome de arriba abajo "creo que a lo mejor le encontramos una esposa entre estas mujeres…"

" Eso lo decidiré yo " El rey se sobresalto al escuchar la voz de su hijo de tras suya, yo me quede como hipnotizada al ver lo tremendamente guapo que es el príncipe , baja estatura, pero más alto que yo, moreno de piel, pelo revuelto hacia arriba, brazos cruzados y ceño fruncido, la única diferencia entre él y su padre es que el príncipe parecía más orgullosos, el joven empezó a dar unos pasos hacia a mí para ver cuál de las mujeres estaba mirando su padre tan meloso.

"¿Es a esta mujer a la que miras tanto?" dijo mientras me cogía del brazo y me acercaba a él, estaba tan cerca que podía notar su aliento en mi, y sin querer me ruborice `en que estoy pensando si es un asesino´ Me soltó bruscamente para soltar una carcajada por la cara de su padre

"Padre, ¿Estas son las mujeres?" me gire, vi a un chico parecido a su hermano, casi de la misma altura, tenia ojos grandes negros, pelo castaño oscuro y una amplia sonrisa en su rosto. "será mejor no perder el tiempo, habrá que dejar que se instalen" después de decir esto la familia real se fue quedando solo las mujeres y los soldados.

"bien mujeres ya oyeron, las llevaremos hasta vuestras habitación" nada más acabar de hablar nos llevo por un pasillo muy lujosos cuadros en la pared de la familia real, la pareces de color crema y decoraciones en tono blanco, todo el camino hasta las habitaciones estaba cubierto por una alfombra de piel roja como la de la sala del trono. Llegamos a una gran sala en el centro una gran fuente y formando un circulo había habitaciones. "BIEN, CHICAS, ATENTAS" grito uno de los soldados para llamarnos la atención, elegir un cuarto acomodaros y mañana a las 8 nos vemos en frente de la fuente, descansar" en un paso firme desapareció por la puerta por donde habíamos venido.

`Y, ahora que hago´ me quede pensando hasta que chichi me tomo del brazo y me metió en una habitación con ella.

"Siento si te asuste, pero no quería estar sola y no me quedaba otra" dijo disculpándose al verme con el corazón en el pecho del susto.

"no importa, chichi pero no lo vuelvas a hacer, pensaba que intentaban violarme" dije dando un gran suspiro de alivio. "será mejor que nos acomodemos y descansemos mañana ahí que madrugar" fui caminando hacia la mesa del centro mientras me fijaba n todo, la habitación era realmente acogedora, tenía unas paredes forradas con papel de color granate, y en el centro había una gran mesa y 4 sillas, detrás de la mesa una gran ventana que daba hacia un balcón, en la habitación había dos habitaciones una a la derecha y otra a la izquierda, me metí en la de la derecha. Tenía el mismo color de pared que el salón pero con toques blancos, un tocador, un sofá y una gran cama de matrimonio, en la habitación había tres puertas, una de ellas daba al baño, otra hasta un gran vestidor y la ultima hacia el balcón. Deje mis cosas encima de la cama, y me dirigí hasta el balcón a echar un vistazo a las vistas que había, desde mi ventana se veía un gran campo verde que no se veía su límite, grandes árboles y un pequeño lago, al fondo se veía unas grandes montañas. Me di cuenta de que al lado del balcón había una escalera pero tenía una puerta cerrada con cerrojo y no podía pasar, disgustada y un poco intrigada me adentre en mi habitación acomode mis cosas en el cuarto y me decidí a acostarme a dormir mañana seria un día duro.

"Lord Freecer, ya están las mujeres en el castillo" Zarbon se acerco al lagarto y le hizo una reverencia.

"Muy bien Zarbon" dijo pegando una carcajada `Por fin llego el momento de reclamar lo que es mío y matar a todos y cada uno de esos asquerosos monos, me convertiré en….´fue interrumpido

"Lord Freecer, Lord Freecer" un soldado llego corriendo hacia la sala donde su comandante se encontraba, trago saliva, "tengo malas noticias mi Lord" agacho la cabeza y espero su respuesta.

"¿Qué sucedió?" se levanto de su sitio, lo miro como fulminándolo con la mirada, pero después le pego un sorbo tranquilamente a la copa

"Se a escamado, mi Lord, el científico se ha escapado" después de decir esto lo miro para escuchar respuesta, pero lo único que consiguió es que un rayo de ki lo atravesara por el pecho.

El hombre cayó muerto a los pies de Zarbon y Dodoria, ellos un poco asustados, miraron lentamente a Freecer, y vieron como rompía la copa con sus manos. "BUSCADLE Y MATARLO"

"ARRIBA CHICAS" Me levante de golpe, saltando de la cama, delante mía había una mujer de una edad de 36 años, con el pelo largo hasta los hombros y unos ojos marrones que me miraba con gracia al ver mi reacción. "Venga arriba dormilona, ya es la hora vístete y ve hacia la plaza de la fuente en 5 minutos vendrán los príncipes. La mujer giro sobre si y camino hasta la puerta

"Espera" le grite antes de irse. La mujer me miro intrigada esperando la respuesta a lo que yo quería saber. "¿Quién eres?"

"A es verdad no nos presentamos, me llamo Chira y soy las encargada de las mujeres del prostíbulo tanto del real como el medio, me encargo de que todo lo que necesitéis este a vuestra disposición y sepáis que tengáis que hacer" la mujer se acerco a mí, cogió un traje del armario apropiado para el momento y lo dejo sobre mi cama "ponte esto y deprisa no tenemos tiempo"

Me vestí lo más rápido que pude, llevaba puesto unos pantalones cortos por encima de la rodilla de color chicle y una camiseta de ombligo blanca, me puse unos tenis blancos y me ate mi melena con una coleta alta dejando el flequillo suelto. Me mire al espejo y salí por la puerta, me acerque a Chichi ella llevaba el mismo traje que yo pero los pantalones eran azules y la camiseta rosa al igual que los zapatos.

"Hola Bulma, ya era hora de que llegaras, llevo esperándote 10 minutos"

"Lo siento mucho Chichi pero estaba hablando con esa mujer" Dije señalando a Chira. "¿Qué crees que haremos?" pregunte dudosa

"Pues me han dicho que seleccionaran a las candidatas al trono, pero pensaba que eran solo a las de la realeza" cuando termino de hablar se abrieron de golpe las puertas, todas miramos hacia ese lado y aparecieron los dos príncipes, mas de una suspiro al verlos, pero ellos pasaron de eso fueron directos cada uno a un lado de la sala

"Bien, quiero que las mujeres que son de la sala de la realeza vengas hasta donde estoy yo" Vegeta dio una orden y aunque tuve que separarme de mi compañera obedecí sin rechistar.

"Las demás que vengas conmigo" dijo el más pequeño "ahora os explicare por qué os separamos así, como ya sabéis una de ustedes será mi reina y otra será la de mi hermano pro mi padre vio que erais muy pocas la de la realeza y decidió que el elegiría entre las mejores porque erais menos y entre las de la clase media" las mujeres se miraron una a otra "lo entendieron "todas asentimos sin rechistar.

"Ahora pasamos a la sala de entrenamiento, y os diré que tendréis que hacer" cada grupo se separo, yo me fui a la sala de entrenamiento número 1 con vegeta y mi compañera a la número 2 con Tarble. Cuando llegamos me quede impresionada, tenía un montón de obstáculos y era más grande que un campo de futbol ` ¿Qué intenta hacer con nosotras?´

"Bueno ahora que estamos aquí, os explicare "dijo serio mientras caminaba de un lado hacia otro explicando "una mujer para un príncipe tiene que ser resistente, flexible, veloz y tener mucho equilibrio, entre muchas cosas que después iréis haciendo, `no sé yo si estas mujeres puedan pasar las pruebas jajá que listo soy´ Bien ahora de una en una pasareis esto lo más rápido que podáis sin cometer ningún erro.

Yo me escondí entre muchas mujeres pero el pronto saco una leve sonrisa las aparto y me dijo que era yo la primera, suspire y me fui hasta la línea de entrada.

"Cuando lance esta bola de ki, saldrás corriendo, atravesaras las barras, mantendrás el equilibrio en la tabla, llegaras a los aros y darás una voltereta, saltaras al trampolín y saltaras, antes de caer al suelo tendrás que dar una vuelta en el aire y por ultimo coger el balón dar tres volteretas con él y traérmelo, cuanto menos tiempo tardes más puestos ganaras, ¡Y SI FALLAS!" Me agache con un poco de miedo "ganaras menos puntos" una gota de sudor recorrió mi cabeza, me volví vi el recorrido, espere a la señal y…

Corrí con todas mis fuerzas hasta que llegue a las barras, me quede un segundo pensando " VENGA MUJER QUE PIERDES EL TIEMPO" Me di prisa y con todas mis fuerzas me subí a la barra, cuando estaba casi llegando al final, mis manos se resbalaban y quede enganchada con una sola `Venga Bulma tu puedes, eres fuertes no puedes dejar que te lleven al prostíbulo´ levante el otro brazo para agárrame con fuerza y llegue hasta el final, recorrí todo el camino hasta llegar a las tabla, subí a ella y en poco tiempo pude pasarla sin peligro `menos mal que mi madre me obligo a ir de pequeña a ballet´, seguí corriendo, pasaba el tiempo ahora llegaba lo peor, cogí carrerilla, salte y me impulse con los aros, se paró un segundo el tiempo mientras soltaba las anillas , en el salto hice una gran voltereta para acabar bien posada en el suelo con los pies juntos y los brazos arriba `no me lo creo lo hice´ ya me faltaba poco no me iba a rendir. Por un segundo mire la cara del príncipe mientras seguía corriendo hasta el trampolín, tenía cara de asombrado `valla mujer, es la primera que veo que allá podido pasar estas pruebas sin fallas todavía en ninguna, esto se pondrá interesante ´cruzo sus brazo y sonrió levemente satisfecho de lo que estaba viendo. Llegue al trampolín, salte e hice la voltereta, no me costó mucho hacerla, ahora llegaba el problema, `como hago las volteretas sin soltar el balón´ una gota de sudor paso por mi frente pensando en cómo lo haría, pero se acordó de que una vez lo hizo en el instituto en el club de animadoras, cogí el balón, la primera voltereta la hice despacio, poso el balos suavemente en el suelo y después con todas sus fuerzas apretó el balón contra el suelo elevando las piernas haciendo una voltereta lateral, las otras dos no me costaron mucho, cuando termine cogió el balón lo deje en su sitio y camine hasta vegeta. Todavía estaba un poco en shok, cuando llegue.

"B-Bien pues la siguiente" dijo simplemente, las mujeres que quedaban hicieron la prueba. "bueno mujeres, ahora diré quien se viene conmigo para la siguiente prueba y quien se irá con mi consejero hasta el prostíbulo" un segundo paso que para mí era una eternidad cuando comenzó a decir nombre "Haber se vienen conmigo 3 mujeres, y las demás se van con el ¿OK?" Todas asentimos, estaba muy nerviosa que ocurrirá "conmigo se vienen Esfira Golfor, Arratis Liter y Bulma Brief" pegue un gran suspiro, "vosotras tres, iros a ducharos, y nos vemos a las 6 en este mismo lugar" tras decir esto desapareció por la puerta, corrí asta mi cuarto y me metí en la ducha.

"Lord Freecer, lo hemos interceptado, está en una de nuestras naves dirección al planeta Vegeta" dijo uno de los soldados que pilotaba la nave que seguía al doctor, esperando respuesta de su líder, cogió los mandos para acelerar. "¿Quieres que destruya la nave Lord Freecer?" cuando su comandante le respondió positivamente, el soldado cogió los mando y apunto hacia la nave alcanzando la nave "BLANCO" Dijo el soldado riendo

"NO PUEDE SER, ME HAN DADO" Todas las luces de emergencia se volvieron rojas, la nave perdió toda su energía, los motores se pararon y todas las alarmas sonaron, el doctor se metió debajo de los controles buscando un poco de refugio

"Qué Kamisama me proteja, ahhh…." Un grito ahogo al hombre al entrar en la atmosfera del planeta estrellándose contra el suelo.

"Mi rey, una nave a caído y se ha estrellado en los bosques del castillo" dijo uno de los soldados reales, mientras se arrodillaban ante el trono.

"Bien, vallan a buscar al que esté vivo en la nave y tráiganmelo inmediatamente" ordeno el rey cruzando los brazos

"Si su majestad" dijeron dos soldados que se dirigieron hasta la sala dirección al bosque

Cuando salí de la ducha, me vestí, esta vez me dejaron un bonito vestido de seda color crema con detalles en rojo, me lo puse, entre el baño a peinarme y me deje el pelo suelto. Salí de la sala y me encamine hasta la sala de entrenamiento, solo estábamos las tres mujeres, me senté en un banco que había y una de las mujeres se me acerco.

"Hola, soy Arratis Liter, soy del planeta Mícenas" la mire era una muchacha de 19 años de edad, la vi un poco extraña porque era de un color lila claro con una finísimas líneas rosas formando tatuajes, y tenía una melena oscura hasta la mitad de la espalda pero lo que más me llamaba la atención eran sus ojos azules, pero no dude en ofrecerle la mano y saludarla

"Hola, yo soy Bulma Brief y soy del planeta Tierra" estuvimos por un tiempo hablando cuando la otra muchacha nos interrumpió

"Hola chicas" nos saludo con una amplia sonrisa "Soy Esfira Golfor, y soy del planeta Sperianti" era un muchacha también muy bella, su nombre me sonaba a los que vivían en Egipto que había en mi planeta, tenía unos 20 años de edad, era de piel color melocotón, con unos ojos verde oliva y una larguísimo pelo dorado atado en forma de trenza, como hice con la otra muchacha le ofrecí la mano y empezamos a hablar, cuando nos interrumpen abriendo la puerta, el príncipe había llegado.

"Bien mujeres ahora vamos a ver qué tal energía tenéis" nos quedamos mirando todas extrañadas `pero como hará eso´ continuo hablando " a lo mejor no lo sabéis pero a los hombres de este plante lo primero que miran es el grito de guerra, la voz de mandar, las de las ordenes, por eso es esta prueba, mi reina tiene que tener una vozarrón para mandar a todo nuestro reino, asiqué elegís una canción y me la cantareis la que vea que tiene más voz se quedara, 2 se quedan, 1 se va, elijan bien" me quede pensando que haría, elegí una canción que cantaba mucho en mi planeta " en esta prueba no estaré yo solo, la reina vendrá y me ayudara a elegir" una vez terminado esto, el príncipe hizo cantar a las dos mujeres que tenia a mi lado cuando llego mi turno, me quede un segundo parada nerviosa, " Tranquila, muchacha, no te comeremos, o por lo menos yo" bromeo un poco la reina, me tranquilice, dije que estaba preparada me dijeron que canción quería y se la dije, me extraño un poco que la tuvieran pero ami me valió, cuando empezó a sonar, comencé:

_Luz, yo quiero ver luz__  
><em>_Poder pintar de color un nuevo amanecer__  
><em>_Vivir, amar, sentir y saber que hoy__  
><em>_Puede que no salga el sol__  
><em>_Aunque llueva, tu y yo sabremos bailar__  
><em>_Nadie nos puede parar...___

_We are Dancing in the rain__  
><em>_Dancing in the rain_

…

(Esta canción no me pertenece, si quieren escucharla se titula: Dancing in the rain y es de Ruth Lorenzo)

Una vez termine de cantar, se torno el silencio, respire profundamente pues el pulso lo tenía que me iba a estallar el corazón, mis compañeras se pusieron a mi lado y el príncipe empezó a hablar.

" La que se va de aquí, no se va, se quedara para que los de medio puedan disfrutarla, se quedara en el castillos" cuando termino de hablar me miro y sonrió `me está mirando, eso significa...´ agache la cabeza triste "Arratis Liter, sigue a mi consejero te llevara asta tus aposentos" mis ojos se abrieron al ver que no era yo, mire a mi compañera y la abrace "Nos vemos en el comedor mañana Arratis" ella solo asintió y siguió a su consejero.

"Vosotras" nos miro el príncipe "iros a vuestro cuarto y ducharos mañana a esta misma hora nos vemos" giro sobre si y se fue. ` ¿Tan tarde?´ Me quede pensando hasta que me llamaron por detrás.

"BULMA, BULMA, BULMAAAA…." Le gire el cuerpo era Chichi que venía corriendo a abrazarme. "lo conseguí, soy libre, no tengo que casarme con el príncipe pero me puedo quedar en el castillo, ¿y a ti como te ha ido? Me pregunto, mientras me arrestaba del brazo hasta la habitación, para hablar más tranquilas sin que nos espiasen.

"Pues… estoy en las finales, para casarme con el príncipe" mire un poco al suelo ruborizada, ella empezó a reír sin parar. "¿Por qué te ríes?"

"NO, NO por nada, venga ve a ducharte un nos vamos al comedor que ya tengo ganas de cenar" dijo mientras me metía al baño a empujones, cuando me consiguió meter se fue a su habitación a hacer lo mismo. "Ahí nunca cambiaras"

"Majestad, aquí te traemos a la persona que había en la nave" dijo uno de los soldados mientras sujetaba al pobre hombre

"Bien pueden" dijo mientras se daba la vuelta para mirar quien era ese hombre "¿Quién eres y que estás haciendo en mi paneta?" le dijo mientras le amenazaba con una esfera de energía

"Por favor no me mate, soy un humilde científico que ha escapado de su opresor, necesito cobijo y protección, por favor…" le rojo al rey

"¿Con que científico…?" el rey se quedo pensando `este viejo nos podrá ayudar con la tecnología´" bien he aceptado tu reverencia, dime tu nombre

"Me llaman Brief, el Doctor Brief…."

**NOTA V&B.O**: ¿Quién será este hombre? Hummmm….. ¿Cuál será la siguiente prueba? Lo veremos en el próximo capítulo, hasta luego…


	3. Capítulo 3 Desconocido

_**Amor entre cadenas**_

**NOTA V&B.O: **Bien chicos y chicas, aquí os dejo el tercer capítulo de esta gran historia que tanto me hace pensar, ¡ATENCION! Quiero deciros que actualizare todos los días, y los días que no pueda actualizar, para recompensar el capitulo perdido subiré dos ;). Espero que lo disfrutéis aquí os lo dejo.

Quiero agradecer los comentarios de**: ****Danielita1999** - **Princess Veliska Vegeta**

¡ESPERO QUE LO DISFRUTEIS!

Los personajes de Dragón Ball Z _**no son míos**_ pertenecen a: Akira Toriyama.

_**Capítulo 3: Desconocido**_

"¿Con que científico…?" el rey se quedo pensando `este viejo nos podrá ayudar con la tecnología´" bien he aceptado tu reverencia, dime tu nombre

"Me llaman Brief, el Doctor Brief, soy de un planeta lejano y he sido secuestrado por un lagarto al que todos llaman Freecer" La cara del Rey se volvió pálida, y una gota de sudor recorrió su frente ´Tengo aquí a un prisionero de Lord Freecer, ¿Qué querrá del anciano?´

"¿Para qué te quería? ¿Por qué te capturo? ¡HABLA VIEJO!" Dijo el rey mientras amenazaba con el brazo en alto para disparar al viejo científico asustando que tenía delante.

"SI, pero antes ira a ducharse, cambiarse, y comer, seguro que tendrá hambre" La reina apareció por detrás del rey, y le bajo el brazo con la cara seria y se acerco al hombre para ver si podía andar

"Pero…" antes de acabara la reina lo miro con mala cara "NI PEROS, NI PERAS, este hombre necesita descansar y ya que es científico podría ayudarnos en nuestros proyectos" el rey dio unos pasos hacia atrás `esta mujer, cada día una sorpresa con ella, pero tiene razón es buena idea´ "Bueno… TU, SOLDADO" el soldado se acerco a él, le hizo una reverencia y se puso serio "llévalo a un cuarto" el soldado le hizo otra reverencia fue seguido por la reina y el anciano.

"Esta mujer, un día, me mata…"Dijo mientras volvía a su trono para sentarse y cruzar los brazos.

( )

Lentamente abrí los ojos, mientras el sol que entraba por la ventana me hacia que los volviera a cerrar, me senté un poco en la cama, me estire, bostece y me fui directa a la ducha, tire toda mi ropa al suelo y me metí en la ducha, notaba como todo el agua del cuerpo me recorría del pelo a los pies, relajándome el cuerpo, después de la paliza que el príncipe nos metió. ` ¿Qué nos obligara hoy a hacer? mas saltos, volteretas o incluso a bailar…´cerré el grifo de la ducha cogí una toalla y me la enrolle al cuerpo, salí a la habitación, me dirigí a mi ropero.

"Jum, Jum" un carraspeo de garganta me hizo pegar un brinco y un chillido a la vez, pero cuando vi quien era mis mejillas se pusieron rojas. El sonrió levemente mientras me miraba de arriba abajo, me quede mirando hasta q me di cuenta de que estaba casi desnuda.

"PERVERTIDO, NO ME MIRES, DATE LA VUELTA" me puse muy roja mientras intentaba esconderme detrás de las puertas del armario "Como te atreves a entrar en la habitación de una dama cuando esta se está duchando, por muy príncipe que seas, eres un cochino" empecé a tirarle cosas, pero él las esquivaba todas, función su entrecejo y cruzo sus brazos.

"Deja de tirarme cosas mujer loca, solo venia a avisarte de que la última prueba será mañana, hoy tengo una importante misión, que iba a saber yo que te ibas a duchar" se giro dando me la espalda, para que me pudiera vestir, cogí mi ropa y me metí en el baño, cuando salí, el no estaba solo había un soldado a su lado. "Este es mi consejero, el se ocupara de enseñarte el castillo el día de hoy, ya que eres una de las candidatas a el trono no quiero que te pierdas, bueno me voy que tengo que embarcar" sin decir ni siquiera adiós cerró la puerta y se fue.

"Señorita" el consejero se acerco me tomo de la mano y me la beso, era un hombre alto y rubio con los ojos azules, aparentaba tener 20 años más o menos, y tenía un fuerte físico "Hola me llamo Broly, y soy el consejero real" `que mujer más linda´ "¿Adonde le gustaría ir?"

"Pues…"

( )

Tras pasar 30 minutos de viaje, llegamos al planeta Ocearum, era un planeta extraño no tenía unos habitantes con un ki muy fuerte, pero no me importaba, nuestras órdenes eran destruir a todo ser vivo menos a los científicos, que nos ayudarían a mejorar nuestras naves, conseguimos encontrar a todos los científicos pero uno de ellos tenía un aspecto distinto a los demás era un poco más alto que nosotros tenía una piel lila claro, con unos tatuajes en los brazos rojos, su pelo era marrón oscuro y tenía los ojos azules. Yo fruncí el ceño y cruce los brazos mientras miraba fijamente al individuo ´este tipo es muy raro será mejor que esté atento´

"¿Tu el de lila?" el joven se giro mirando a la cara al príncipe que le había llamado "¿Yo?" me dijo mientras se señalaba "Si, tonto, quien mas hay de color lila más que tu" dice de manera burlona, mientras él me miraba con mala car "¿Quién eres? se que no eres un Oceari" el me miro extrañado.

"soy un Gobirano, del paneta Gobiro, logre escapar de mi planeta justo cuando estaba a punto de estallar, llevo aquí 14 años"

-Flashback—

"_HERMANA, HERMANA, ¿DONDE ESTAS?" Corrí desesperado en busca de mi hermana pequeña, solo tenía 5 año y no sabía cuidarse sola, sabía que estaría asustada, corrí hasta la cosa donde nos alojábamos, todo estaba ardiendo y a punto de derrumbarse cuando..._

"_HERMANITO..." La niña empezó a toser, el humo la estaba asfixiando. Corrí en dirección a ella, la encontré debajo de la cama agarrada a su muñeca favorita, llorando. A toda prisa fui hasta ella la saque de debajo de la cama y me la lleva hasta la puerta cuando estábamos a punto de salir fue cuando unos tablones de madera cayeron ante nosotros, tire a mi hermana para salvarla, pero ami me cayeron encima._

"_Hermanito, vamos hermanito, sal de ahí tenemos que irnos..."dijo la niña mientras me tiraba del brazo cuando fue interrumpida por un hombre que la cogía del brazo._

"_vamos niña, el no puede salir, sálvate tu" la niña empezó a sacudir el brazo del hombre mientras que un mar de lagrimas recorrían su rostro "NO, suélteme quiero ir con mi hermanito... HERMANITO" la pequeña se soltó del hombre y corrió hasta mí. "Hermanito, ven conmigo por favor no me dejes sola" la niña siguió llorando mientras me abrazaba con fuerza dejando su muñeca a mi lado._

"_He-hermanita.." estaba muy débil, las maderas presionaban mi pecho, apenas veía con el humo, y más aun que mis lagrimas empezaron a caer " vete, ten una vida, sálvate" la niña negó con su cabeza " No hermanito, yo me quedo contigo, quiero…" la niña fue interrumpida cuando fue tomada en brazos a la fuerza "Po-Por favor" tosí un poco de sangre y agarre con fuerza la muñeca de la pequeña "Cuídala" fue lo último que vi antes de que él me asintiera y se llevara a la niña "HERMANITO…" se empezó a nublar todo y cerré mis ojos, al rato unos gritos me despertaron "AQUÍ AHÍ OTRO" el hombre de piel azul corrió a sacarme y con la ayuda de otro joven me llevaron a una nave hasta el planeta Ocearum._

-Fin Flashback-

Vi como el muchacho de cuerpo lila agarraba con fuerza una muñeca de trapo un poco rota.

"De acuerdo, pero eres científico" le pregunte sin dudarlo un segundo. El me miro de reojo y sintió, no me quedo otra que subirlo a la nave para volver al paneta vegeta, ya era hora de volver.

( )

"Bien anciano, ya que estas recuperado te mostrare tu nuevo trabajo" el rey empezó a caminar por uno de los pasillos que tenia a mi derecha, recorrimos todo el pasillo, cuando llegamos al fondo, abrimos la gran puerta y al entrar vimos el laboratorio, era enorme como una casa, lleno de piezas de nave, algunas naves en reparaciones, trajes, herramientas y un montos de monitores…

"Aquí, tu tendrás que hacer una de tus naves, las que hacías en tu planeta para ver cómo es vuestra tecnología, una vez hallas terminado, seguirás reparando esta nave" me señalo la nave, yo lo único que pude hacer es abrir los ojos, era una nave enorme cogían por lo menos 9 personas dentro de ella, tenía 4 habitaciones, una sala de entrenamiento, una sala de control y 2 baños. Era realmente impresionante, `supongo que es la nave real´. Una vez el rey termino de explicar me puse manos a la obra, cogí unas cuantas piezas me senté en una silla en un gran escritorio grande y empecé a trabajar.

( )

Decidí ir a dar un paseo Tarble nos permitió hacer lo que queramos mientras él no estaba, estaba acompañada de Kakaroto que controlaba mis pasos, caminamos por los jardines reales, y decidimos dar un paseo en caballo, montamos el dos hermosos caballos blancos, recorrimos un bosque y cuando llegamos a un hermoso lago, que tenía una pequeña cascada, nos bajamos del caballo y decidimos hacer una pequeña merienda.

"Bueno Kakaroto, dime, que te gusta hacer" dije mientras me metía un pelo detrás de la oreja y me ponía un poco roja. El me miro un poco extrañado y soltó una leve risa, yo me sonroje aun más.

"Pues me encantan, las artes marciales, montar a caballo y sobretodo comer" dijo con mucha alegría mientras saboreaba el ultimo plato que le quedaba.

"Así" me emocione mucho "yo sé cocinar, en mi planeta era una cocinera experta, iba a montar mi propio negocio…cuando nos atacaron" mi sonrisa se volvió más triste y mire al suelo. El me cogió del mentón y me subió la caja lo justo para que nos miremos a los ojos, me sonrió levemente y me sonroje, ` ¿Por qué estoy sonrojada? Si es un asesino, un malvado, es… es muy guapo, simpático, amable… ¡NO! Chichi concéntrate es tu enemigo, el…¨sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por Kakaroto. Se acerco lentamente a mí que casi nuestros labios se tocaban, y cuando estaban casi rozándome "Siento mucho lo de tu planeta" me beso, `No me lo creo me ha besado 'cerré los ojos lentamente disfrutando del beso cuando se separo de mi, se veía muy sonrojado al igual que yo "Kakaroto..." fui interrumpida "Por favor, llámame Goku… Te- te gustaría… que… bueno" se veía muy nervioso, sabía lo que quería decir y le intente ayudar "Cenar" el me miro, se sonrojo y miro al suelo mientras se sobaba el cabello. "Si quieres preparo algo y comemos juntos aquí otra vez, me gusta este sitio…" el sonrió "Me encantaría probar tus platos tienen que ser sabrosos" se sonrojo y me volvió a besar.

Cuando nos separamos, nos quedamos por un segundo mirándonos, y sonrojados desviamos la vista hacia la cascada. "¿Y tus padres?" le pregunte, su cara alegre miro al suelo con una cara entristecida, me sentí arrepentida de preguntarle pero él me contesto.

"Bueno… mis padres fueron asesinados en el planeta Kanassa, en una misión que les mando Freecer, pero les tendieron una trampa y murieron, en mi familia solo quedamos yo, Raditz y mi hermano pequeño por unos segundos Beat, también está el príncipe que es como uno más de la familia, es orgulloso, pero cuando necesitamos de algo siempre está allí, es mi mejor amigo" su cara cambio otra vez a alegría cuando empezó a hablar de sus hermanos "Mi hermano gemelo Beat, está en otro planeta, fuimos separados a los 10 años, pero nos vemos por telecomunicación" dijo al final alegre.

"Me alegra que aunque estéis separados, podáis seguir en contacto, pero…alguna vez lo viste en persona"

"No, pero en la fiesta que hagas para celebrar que los príncipes tienen prometida, vendrá lo estoy deseando, quiero saber si sigue igual de fuerte que antes" dijo emocionado " la última vez que hablamos me dijo que se acababa de casar y que su esposa está embarazada" dijo con ilusión

"Ya hijos si será muy joven ¿no?, ¿Qué edad tienes tu? Le pregunte dudosa no aparentaba mucho más que yo y si eran gemelos tendrán la misma edad.

"Yo tengo 17 años, mi hermano también los tiene pero se enamoro locamente de ella y decidieron formar una familia" miro al cielo y vio que era ya tarde faltaba 1 hora para oscurecer y le quedaban camino de vuelta. "Vamos que ya es tarde" yo solo asentí y nos subimos a nuestras monturas.

( )

Le seguí hasta los jardines, me enseño y me explico cada especie de flor `la verdad que son muy exóticas, tiene muchos colores´ cuando termino de explicármelo entramos al castillo pasamos cada pasillo uno a uno, cada habitación, me di cuenta que en el balcón de todas y cada una de ellas estaba la misma escalera que daban a un lugar que no conocía y me quede con la intriga, continuamos el camino hasta la sala del trono, nos metimos por una puerta por la derecha y llegamos a la sala de entrenamientos 2, que era donde le había hecho las pruebas a las otras mujeres, salimos de allí y nos metimos por la 2 puerta a la derecha, me quede asombrada era una enorme piscina, en un lado había un pequeño riachuelo que llenaba la piscina `entonces esta agua tiene que ser de fuera no como los de la tierra´ al fondo de la sala estaba todo llego de ventanas una tras otra, por donde se veía como llegaba el anochecer, en la piscina había 4 puertas mas, en 3 de ellas me dijo que estaba prohibido entrar porque eran las dichas personales de la realeza y la ultima eran las duchas para los demás guerreros. Salimos de allí y adentramos en la última puerta a la derecha, me explico que es allí donde se encontraba el prostíbulo personal de la realeza, yo enfurecí un poco ` ¿Estoy celosa? ¿Por qué?´. Estaba un poco celosa de que vegeta pudiera tocar a más mujeres a parte de a su futura esposa de la cual podría ser yo. Salimos de allí, me llevo hasta las cocinas, y después el comedor, era realmente grande a mi derechas se veía una barra con una puerta dentro `supongo que es para servir la comida 'y después un montón de mesas a lo largo, y al fondo se encontraba una majestuosa mesa dorada, que supongo que será la de los reyes. Antes de seguir avanzado lo pare del brazo "tengo unas cuantas dudas" le dije sin miedo " dime y te las responderé" yo asentí y empecé a hablar "para que son las escaleras que hay en todas las habitación y también me gustaría saber a donde lleva esa puerta" le señale la puerta a nuestra izquierda, él la miro " bueno las escaleras que hay en cada habitación sirven para llegar al establo donde se encuentran los caballos, cada una tiene el suyo, el tuyo te lo darán cuando sepamos cual será tu sitio en el castillo, pero solo si te conmbiertes en parte de la familia real o en prostituta" le mire un poco asustada y el rio " pero tranquila, que no sucederá, y sobre la puerta, lleva al laboratorio allí construyen las naves, el armamento y todo lo necesario para la batalla" una alegría me vino al cuerpo "¡Un laboratorio! Vamos a verlo" me encamine hasta entrar por la puerta.

" Doctor Brief, necesito los mapas para la nave"

"¿PAPA…?" Dije un poco asombrada

**NOTA V&B.O**: Bueno queridos lectores aquí termina el tercer capítulo de amor entre cadenas espero que lo hayáis disfrutado tanto como yo en escribirlo, si tenéis alguna duda o queréis comentar algo escribir en los comentarios y yo os responderé. A continuación os dejare unos vínculos para que veáis a algunas personas de esta historia:

Hermano de Goku (en la historia) BORAT: . /wiki/Beat

Nappa (Joven) : fs71/f/2010/273/c/4/nappa_joven_portrait_by_jp7_by_

Familia vegeta y Goku: .

Tarble: images?q=tbn:ANd9GcSfutzYys0eOvbtJMrGAYgo_qv6Vj4voiVQmX_yh2LoQsPm89B-

Vegeta con su hermano: images?q=tbn:ANd9GcQNfECJfcYckQNETk0I7iP5XE6lKKvwcchrqdTM9gneMUzrsDkM

Rey Vegeta, Vegeta y Tarble: images?q=tbn:ANd9GcQe01cxK4FIZr6YTE2RZABVwvi7DE480nCYi-zhGtLDSRQYpqvV

Espero que les hayan gustado las imágenes y que les sirva para orientarse de cómo son los personajes. Gracias por leer.

A continuación:¿verdaderamente es su padre? ¿Que pasara mañana? ¿Cuál será la última prueba? Lo vemos en el Próximo capitulo


	4. Capitulo 4 La elección

_**Amor entre cadenas**_

**NOTA V&B.O: ¡**HOLA CHIC S! aquí tengo el siguiente capítulo de mi fic favorito jijijiji, siento haber tardado tanto, se me fastidio el internet pero aquí esta jejej. Lo primero que quería decirles es que este capítulo me ha llevado tiempo y esfuerzo pero bueno, por vosotros lo que sea espero que lo disfrutéis, y si veis algo que no os guste avisad estaré gustosa de arreglar lo fallos de alguna manera, gracias a todos lo que me siguen, me ayudan y me anima, muchos besos. Y bueno ahora después de tanto royo aquí os dejo el nuevo capítulo.

Los personajes de Dragón Ball Z _**no son míos**_ pertenecen a: Akira Toriyama.

**Capitulo 4: La elección**

"Doctor Brief, necesito los mapas para la nave"

"¿PAPA…?" Dije un poco asombrada, mis ojos no podían creer lo que estaban viendo ese hombre que nos abandono a mí y a mi madre a nuestra suerte cuando solo tenía 7 años, mi mirada se enfureció, cruce los brazos y preferí no mirarle, pero no podía le echaba de menos, asiqué deje mi carácter y me abalance sobre él abrazándole.

"¿Eres tu Bulma, mi pequeña?" una lagrima le recorrió desde los ojos hasta las mejillas "Mi pequeña, como te eche de menos" me abrazo más fuerte, estuvimos abrazados durante unos minutos, cuando mi ahora guarda espaldas nos interrumpía, lo mire limpiándome las lagrimas de los ojos.

"Señorita, desea que siga aquí, o quiere que me valla" dijo el soldado inclinándose un poco

"No hace falta que me trates como al príncipe, trátame como una amiga" dije yo enseñándole una leve sonrisa. Volví a girar a ver a mi padre "¿Qué te paso? ¿Dónde estabas? ¿Por qué nos abandonaste a mama y a mí? Dije un poco triste.

"Bien sígueme y te lo explicare todo" yo solo asentí y lo seguí hasta el patio más cercano a las habitaciones de las futuras prostitutas, en el centro había una gran fuente y nos sentamos en una orilla. "Bien ahora te contare"

-Flashback—

"_Enserio te tienes que ir cariño" dijo la mujer abrazando a su marido. "No puedes quedarte 5 meses son muchos para una niña pequeña que va a hacer sin ti" dijo mientras acariciaba el pelo a la pequeña_

"_No te preocupes cariño vendré lo antes posible, cuídala, sabes que este negocio es muy importante para nuestra tecnología, y que no puedo faltar a mi palabra de ir" dijo mientras cogía a la pequeña niña en los brazo._

"_Papa, ¿tienes que irte?" le dijo a su padre mientras le daba un abrazo "No quiero que te vayas quédate aquí conmigo papa" dijo la niña poniendo pucheros._

"_No puedo tesoro, pero no te preocupes estaré aquí a tu lado antes de que te des cuenta" dijo mientras la dejaba en el suelo y caminaba hasta la nave, cuando subió se asomo a la ventana._

"_ADIOS PAPA, VUELVE PRONTO" Dijo la pequeña elevando su pequeña mano, mientras no soltaba a su madre de la otra. El hombre sola mente saludo a su mujer a su pequeña con una gran sonrisa. La nave despego, fueron 2 meses de viaje, en una nave diminuta, que era hecha para 2 personas pero ellos era el doble, cuando llegaron a ese hermoso planeta de color amarillento, la nave aterrizo salieron de ella y de dirigieron a la primera casa que encontraron, y pidieron la dirección de donde estaba el rey Platho, eran unos seres de color grisáceo de la altura de mi rodilla, tenían unos grandes ojos saltones de color verde, unas manchas de color azulado por todo el cuerpo [Como si tuvieran la varicela toda la vida, jijijiji que mala soy], el pequeño ser nos dirigió hacia un pequeña casa, nos extrañemos ya que nos esperábamos un gran castillo, pero no nos importaba, nos metimos por la puerta pequeña de la vivienda y encontramos a un hombre anciano de esa misma raza. "Hola, buscamos a Platho" le dije al anciano, el subió la mirada hasta nosotros y nos miro a los ojos` ¿Qué raza son?´_

"_Soy yo, decirme ¿qué queréis?" el anciano se acerco asta nosotros y nos rodeo mirándonos de arriba abajo._

"_Soy Brief, el Doctor Brief, del Planeta Tierra, venimos porque habíamos quedado con el líder para negociar, su tecnología con la nuestra" mire raro al anciano, ` ¿Qué estará pensando?"_

"_Bien, y cuáles son tus ideas" se paro delante de mi _

"_Yo había pensado en como tenéis una tecnología tan importante en defensa y nosotros en todo lo que sea viajes, naves, coches etc." en anciano asintiendo, pasándose los dedos por la barbilla, pensando._

"_De acuerdo firmaremos, pero después de cenar, tengo un gran banquete preparado para vosotros, seguidme hasta el salón" los seguimos `Si esto es muy pequeño ¿donde cojearan tantas personas´? Nos adentremos dentro de unas escaleras que llevaban a una especie de sótano, tras abrir las escaleras que habían al terminar la escalera, al abrirla nos quedamos asombrados, tenían debajo de la tierra toda una ciudad, caminamos por las calles y nos metimos en una gran casa, que ya parecía más un castillos, al entrar en la sala del trono, se metió en un dibujo que había dentro de la pared ` ¿Qué ha pasado donde esta?´ de repente volvió a salir. "Seguidme es un tele transportador" Nos miramos unos a otros, que avanzados están. Nos metimos en el pequeño dibujo y al atravesarlo llegamos a una sala con una gran mesa con comida, el rey ya estaba sentada en ella, esperándonos y los sirvientes nos dirigieron hasta nuestros, sitios y empezamos a comer. _

"_Bueno, Doctor dígame desde cuando esta con la tecnología de las naves" nos dijo el rey cruzando los brazos por encima del pecho._

"_Pues…" Fui interrumpido por un gran estruendo, las luces rojas empezaron a encenderse y las alarmas a sonar, un golpe en la puerta nos hizo levantarnos del sitio._

"_MAGESTAD, NOS ATAC…"No pudo terminar de hablar cuando un rayo de ki le atravesó el pecho, nuestras caras se quedaron en blanco mientras veíamos el cuerpo del soldado caer al suelo de golpe, detrás de él apareció un lagarto de color blanco y rosa con unos cuernos es su cabeza, sonrió mientras nos señalaba con la mano._

"_¿Quién eres que quieres?" dijo el rey, poniendo posición de defenderse. El lagarto miro al rey y soltó una carcajada._

"_Busco a los científicos de este planeta, para que trabajen para mi "dijo bajando la mano y cruzándose de brazos._

"_NUNCA TRABAJAREMOS PARA TI" Dijo el rey furioso, lanzándose para atacarlo, al lagarto no le costó mucho defenderse, le golpeo la espalda, haciéndolo caer al suelo, cuando el rey consiguió levantarse, le dio un golpe en el cuello y cayo desmayado, nos miro y se dirigió hasta nosotros, y sintió, caímos al suelo desmayados al suelo._

"_¿Dónde estoy?" dije mirándome las manos estaba atado al suelo. Se abrió una puerta y apareció un monstruo grande y rosa._

"_Por fin te despertaste" Dijo mientras me soltaba "Lord Freecer, reclama tu presencia" lo seguí asta un gran camarote donde se encontraba. Él se giro a mirarme mientras le daba un sorbo a su copa. _

"_Bien Bien ya era hora, te llevaran al laboratorio y trabajaras para mi, durante… toda la vida" dijo soltando una terrible y me llevaron empujando hasta el laboratorio. _

_Pasaron 11 años_

_Por fin tengo la nave preparada es hora de escapar, me subí en ella y me dirigí al planeta más cercano, cuando estaba a punto de llegar al planeta_

"_O no me han interceptado" Dije mientras miraba la pantalla. Cuando un gran golpe sonó en mi nave._

"_NO PUEDE SER, ME HAN DADO" Todas las luces de emergencia se volvieron rojas, la nave perdió toda su energía, los motores se pararon y todas las alarmas sonaron, me metí debajo de los controles buscando un poco de refugio_

"_Qué Kamisama me proteja, ahhh…." Ahogue un grito al entrar en la atmosfera del planeta estrellándome contra el suelo._

_Me deserte delante del rey, me ordeno lo que debía hacer y me puse a ello._

-Fin Flashback—

Mire a mi hija, ella miraba al suelo apretando los puños y no dejaba de llorar. Quise hablarle pero un soldado nos interrumpió y entro en el patio.

"Señorita dice el príncipe que la quiere ver en 20 minutos en la sala de entrenamiento, y la señora la espera en su habitación para prepararle para su ultima prueba" Yo solo asentí, y mire a mi padre.

"Papa, me tengo que ir me esperan" Dije levantándome y dándole un abrazo.

"Pero hija para que son esas pruebas" dije un poco dudoso.

"Son para elegir a la futura reina la esposa de Vegeta, estamos en las semifinales, la que gane será coronada" dije un poco roja, levante y me dirigí a la puerta "Lo siento papa ya hablaremos" le dije dedicándole una enorme sonrisa.

"Adiós hija mía, ten cuidado"

()

"Lord Freecer, ya sabemos dónde se encuentra el científico" dijo el soldado inclinándose haciéndola reverencia

"Bien y ¿Dónde está el viejo?". El soldado le miro a su jefe.

"Esta en el planeta Vegeta" asustado miro al suelo, y espero una respuesta.

"Bueno, puedes irte, ¿Con que esta con esos monos? Zarbon quiero que vayas a investigar a el científico y ya que estas quiero que les haga una prueba a la futura esposa para ver si a aprovechado mi regalo" el soldado solo asintió y salió.

()

Me quede mirando las hermosas vistas desde el balcón de mi cuarto, estaba anocheciendo veía como las estrellas estaban apareciendo, aunque había luna se veía todo realmente hermoso, los jardines del castillos empezaron a iluminarse y yo me apoye en la barandilla para seguir admirando la puesta de sol. Me cogieron de la cintura y yo pegue un grito, me gire ante el hombre que me miraba con cariño.

"Goku, me asustaste" dije entreabriendo los ojos, un poco ruborizada, estábamos muy cerca, tanto que nuestros alientos se entrecruzaban.

"Perdón Chichi… solo…quería hablar contigo" dijo mientras se separaba un poco de mi, se puso un poco rojo y se froto la cabeza con la mano, yo lo cogí de la camisa y lo acerque asta mis labios, el me cogió de la cintura y me apretó mas para responder el beso, nos separamos y nos quedamos mirando los ojos, cada vez nos poníamos mas rojos.

"Chichi…. Yo vine a decirte que…que s...si querías, ser…mi...mi compañera" dijo mientras se arrodillaba y me enseñaba un anillo, mis ojos empezaron a brotar lagrimas, me lance encima de él y le bese, haciéndole caer al suelo.

"SI, SI QUIERO GOKU…TE AMO" Dije levantándome de el suelo le abrace y él me susurro al oído.

"La boda será después de la fiesta de la presentación de la futura prometida de Vegeta, te presentare a mi hermano" tras decir esto, me cogió en brazos y me llevo a dentro de la habitación

()

Ella estaba allí, mi futura esposa tan bella como cuando la vi por primera vez, que la trajeron, se llama Erasa, es una hermosa mujer de piel blanca, con una melena rubia por debajo del culo y los ojos marrones. Me acerque a ella, le cogí del hombro, ella dio un pequeño salto, yo reí por ello, se giro y me miro.

"Me asustaste Tarble" Me dijo todavía con cara de susto

"Lo siento mucho princesa, toma te traje esto" le alcance mi mano, era una hermosa flor blanca, que solo nacían en el planeta Vegeta, ella la cogió y se puso un poco roja. "Te apetecería que antes de la boda tengamos alguna cita para conocernos mejor" dije sonriéndoles. Ella se puso muy roja.

"CL...Claro me encantaría" me dijo mientras me sonreía y me cogía de la mano. Nos miramos a los ojos.

()

Entre en mi habitación, teníamos poco tiempo para prepararnos, Chira estaba sentada en mi cama con la ropa que tenía que ponerme, un poco molesta por llegar tarde, pero cuando me vio me dio las cosas y se fue. Un poco extrañada me metí en el baño, me coloque la ropa, era un traje como el de los saiyan de color azul, un escudo blanco, unas botas y unos guantes, me recogí el pelo con una cola alta, y salí por la puerta dirección a la salida, me encontré por el camino a una muchacha con el pelo de color naranja hasta el culo, con la piel de color entre azul y verdes unos ojos azules, mientras corría me di cuenta de que esa mujer me miraba con mala cara, como si hubiese hecho malo, mire hacia delante y seguí corriendo hasta llegar a la sala de entrenamiento, mire para todos lados pero no vi a nadie, hasta que me fije en una esquina, era el príncipe con su traje de combate y mi compañera con el mismo traje que yo pero en rojo acababa de llegar.

"Ya era hora de que vinierais llevo esperando 15 minutos" Dijo con el ceño fruncido, y los brazos cruzados "Espero que sepáis que la reina no puede llegar tarde a ningún lado, pero por vuestra suerte, el rey siempre tiene que ir con la reina y no se llevara sola la culpa, pero mejor que no pase" descruzo los brazos y camino hasta el centro de la sala de entrenamiento, lo seguimos. "Bien mujeres, como vais en la fuerza y la lucha" yo me asombre `no se luchar, menos mal que defenderme se un poco' mientras que la otra mujer sonrió, seguro que ella si sabe. "quiero que os pongáis en el centro y que luchéis hasta que una de las dos caiga"

Nos pusimos una delante de la otra, yo me puse nerviosa, y ella en posición de ataque, la imite, Vegeta lanzo una bola de energía, y ella se me lanzo para atacarme, el primero lo recibí en la cara, y caí al suelo, poco a poco me levante y me limpie un poco de sangre que me había dejado en el rostro, fruncí el cello y decidí atacar, me lance sobre ella, le cogí del pelo y la lance al otro lado de la sala, cayó encima de los objetos de entrenamiento, se froto la cabeza y corrió hasta mí, me intento dar un puñetazo en la cabeza, pero me agache, le di uno en el estomago y ella se retorció de dolor, di unos pasos para atrás, `creo que se ha cabreado´, mire a Vegeta mientras ella se recuperaba, estaba sonriendo, y con los brazos cruzados, me despiste, a ella le dio tiempo para cogerme de la coleta, me lanzo al suelo, a la misma vez se me soltó el pelo, me frote la mejilla, pues había caído de cara, me levante poco a poco y me aparte el pelo de la cara, me quite la armadura y la arroje, también los guantes, ya que pesaban mucho y me costaba moverme, ella me imito, y nos lanzamos la una contra la otra, a la vez recibimos una patada en las costillas y caímos al suelo. Yo me recupere más tarde para mi desgracia, ella cogió una barra de hierro, y me dio con ella, en el cuello, estaba perdiendo el equilibrio y mis ojos empezaron a nublarse, pero le lance un golpe tan fuerte en el lado del cuello que hice que se desmayara y callera al suelo. Mire a Vegeta estaba un poco asombrado y me desmalle, antes de caer note unos fuertes brazos que me cogieron

()

`Valla mujeres, tiene más fuerza de lo que parece' sonreí mientras luchaban, vi que ella me miraba, justo después de caer al suelo su contrincante, descruce los brazos. La peli azul perdió el equilibrio y se desmayo me lance a por ella y llegue a cogerla antes de caer al suelo, se veía tan débil, me miro por unos segundo y cerró los ojos, me levante con ella en los brazos, empecé a caminar rápido, pero justo cuando iba a salir por la puerta me encontré con Zarbon

"Pero mira, si es el príncipe y a quien veo en tus brazo, es uno de los regalos de Freecer, ¿Qué has hecho con esta belleza?" dijo mientras acariciaba la cara de la mujer.

"¿Qué quieres Zarbon? tengo que llevar a la futura reina a enfermería" dije mientras lo miraba con mala cara.

"¿Con que esta es la futura reina? Freecer se va a poner más contento de que la hayas aprovechado, porque claro lo habéis echo no…" Me miro con mala cara y decidió girar sobre si. "Dentro de 3 días vendré a hacerle unas pruebas a la mujer para saber si has aprovechado bien a la mujer, Freecer, bueno me voy" salió por la puerta y se fue. Yo no perdí el tiempo y la lleve hasta la enfermería, la desnude hasta dejarla en ropa interior y la adentre dentro de la cámara de recuperación, le puse el respiradero y cerré la puerta, el líquido verde la cubrió por entero, acerque la mano a la cámara, pero alguien me la sujeto.

"Con que esta es la estúpida que me va a sustituir" dijo la mujer mientras pasaba de acariciarme en brazo a acercar su mano hasta el cristal donde estaba el rostro de la mujer que sería mi futura esposa, yo cruce los brazos y fruñí el ceño.

"¿Qué quieres Zangya?" dije cabreado mientras veía como me rodeaba, intentando seducirme, se paró a mi espalda y se acerco a mi oído.

"Quiero que seas mío, esta noche, y siempre" me susurro, la aparte con el brazo de mi.

"Y yo quiero que te largues, ¿Ves a esta mujer de ahí dentro? Ella es mi futura esposa, es más hermosa que tu y seguro que cien mil veces mejor que tú en la cama" le dije con malicia, sonreí para mi, sabía que eso la haría carear, intento darme una chaqueteada pero la pare con la mano.

"Como te atreves a decirme eso, cobarde, estúpido príncipe, yo que te lo he dado todo y ahora me cambias por una estúpida cría de 19 años" dijo intentando soltarse de i agarre.

"Mira Zangya quiero que te largues de aquí, ella tendrá 19 pero es mucho mas mujer que tu y eso que tienes 22 asique, VETE" Le dije mientras la soltaba y la tiraba al suelo.

"ESTO NO SE QUEDARA ASI" Me grito mientras corría hasta la puerta. Me gire y volví a observar a la mujer, mire la pantalla del estado en la que se encontraba y estaba en un estado crítico ya que la barra que le dio en el cuello la dejo casi muerta, no sé ni cómo pudo aguantar de pie para darle el golpe definitivo.

"BULMA, MI PEQUEÑA…." Un hombre detrás de mí corrió hasta la cámara de regeneración. "Majestad por favor, decidme ¿Qué le ha pasado a mi hija?" dijo mientras miraba casi llorando a su hija `otra vez no... No quiero perderte otra vez´

"Pues...esta en punto crítico, en líneas rojas" dije mientras miraba hacia abajo.

"¿Sobrevivirá….?

NOTA V&B.O: ¿Qué pasara en el próximo capítulo? ¿Bulma se recuperara? ¿Se celebrara la fiesta al final? ¿Y Goku y Chichi que pasara con ellos?

Lo veremos en el próximo capítulo….


	5. Capítulo 5 En honor

_**Amor entre cadenas**_

**NOTA V&B.O: **¡HOLA CHICOS! ya estoy aquí de nuevo y os traigo un nueva capitulo de estas emocionantes parejitas, jijijiji, este capítulo es uno especial y en el final explicare el por qué es tan especial. Muchas gracias a la gente que me esta apoyando en estoy y me pone mensajes para decirme lo que les gusta, me alegra un montón estoy, y seguiré actualizando. Espero que lo disfrutéis espero vuestros comentarios besos n.n

Los personajes de Dragón Ball Z _**no son míos**_ pertenecen a: Akira Toriyama.

**Capítulo 5. En honor…**

"BULMA, MI PEQUEÑA…." Un hombre detrás de mí corrió hasta la cámara de regeneración. "Majestad por favor, decidme ¿Qué le ha pasado a mi hija?" dijo mientras miraba casi llorando a su hija `otra vez no... No quiero perderte otra vez´

"Pues...esta en punto crítico, en líneas rojas" dije mientras miraba hacia abajo.

"¿Sobrevivirá?, por favor príncipe dígame" me dijo el anciano suplicándome de rodillas, llorando sin parar, yo solo lo mire y volví a mirar la cámara de regeneración y la pantalla. Mis ojos se abrieron una sonrisa sin querer apareció en mi rostro, había mejorado mucho, había pasado de la roja a la azul, la maquina ponía que quedaba 1 hora de regeneración para estar sana y salva. Salí del laboratorio sin dale explicaciones al científico, me dirigí directamente hasta Chira, la encontré en la cocina.

"Chira" la mujer se giro y me miro, estaba haciendo la cena, dejo de hacerlo y me miro.

"Dime príncipe ¿qué quieres de mi?" Me dijo la mujer que tenía delante mientras se limpiaba las manos.

"Quiero que le encuentres el mejor vestido que haya para la mujer peli azul, esta noche anunciare que ella será mi futura, esposa, pero que ese vestido no sea normal, voy a hacer un fiesta de disfraces, también quiero que prepares un banquete e invites a todo el mundo, será esta noche a las 9 de la noche y la anunciare antes de la cena y el baile" la mujer asintió, salí de la cocina en dirección a mi cuarto tenía que vestirme. Pero antes me dirigí a los esclavos de las habitaciones.

"Esclavo" le dije a unos de las mujeres que se encargaban de hacer las camas. Ella se giro y me miro.

"Dime Majestad que desea" Me dijo la mujer mientras se arrodillaba ante mí, yo la mire de reojo, y la hice levantarse.

"Quiero que vas a la habitación de la muchacha humana peli azul, y llevéis todas sus pertenencias a mi habitación" ella asintió, mientras caminaba hasta la habitación de la muchacha yo me dirigí hasta la mía, prepararme para ir a comer y para prepararme la vestimenta que esta noche me pondría

()

Abrí los ojos, me costaba ver y por la presión volví a cerraros, parpadee unas cuantas veces y me di cuenta de que estaba sumergida en un liquido verde, golpee con fuerza la puerta intentando abrir, tras el trozo de cristal vi a mi padre que se dirigía hasta el panel de control, presionaba unos cuantos botones y el liquido empezó a bajar, me quite la máscara y abrí la puerta. Mire a mi alrededor, todos estaban arrodillados ante mi ` ¿Qué pasa?´. De repente mi compañera Chichi apareció con Goku, el muchacho se puso un poco rojo, mientras miraba hacia mí, seguí sus ojos con mi mirada y entonces `ESTOY DESNUDA´ Empecé a chillar y a taparme con mis brazos y piernas lo que podía, hasta que mi padre me trajo un vestido que tenía preparado para después.

"¿Por qué no me has dicho que estaba desnuda?" Le rogué a mi padre, mientras me miraba con pena, al pensar en lo que me había pasado.

"Por que este soldado de aquí" Me señalo al hombre "Me daba empujones para que te hiciera un reverencia" El soldado se puso delante de mi

"Majestad yo..." lo interrumpí dando unos pasos atrás

"¿Majestad? ¿Por qué me llamas así?" De pronto me acorde de la última prueba pero como nos desmayamos a la vez no sabía quien había ganado "Puede ser que yo…"

"Si, majestad usted gano y me han dado órdenes de llevarte a los comedores para reunirte con el príncipe" El soldado me cogió del brazo y me intento sacar por la puerta, pero Chichi lo detuvo

"Oye te crees que ella va a ir así" Me mire, iba con una bata de laboratorio y unas zapatillas y el pelo atado con una coleta todavía mojado. "Vamos a ir su habitación, se cambiara, y luego la llevaremos nosotros" Le dijo al soldado muy decidida, yo me reí un poco por la cara del soldado.

"Pero..." fue interrumpida por Goku" Tranquilo soldado yo me ocupare de llevarla hasta el comedor" El joven soldado asintió satisfecho y se fue.

"Sera mejor que vallamos a tu habitación a cambiarte y luego al comedor, te esperan majestad" Dijo burlona mientras me dedicaba una reverencia.

"No cambias nunca" me reí sin censar, mientras caminábamos hasta la habitación, Goku iba pasos atrás, como dejándonos intimidad.

"¿Sabes Bulma…?" Me dijo un poco nerviosa y sonrojada "Tengo que contarte una cosa que me ha sucedido" Me dijo mientras me abrí la puerta de la habitación, para poder entrar, entre y me encontré a un montón de sirvientas recogiendo mis cosas.

"Pero que estás haciendo" Le dije a las sirvientas.

"Lo que el príncipe ordeno, no puedo responderte pregúntale a él" Me dicho Chira mientras salía del baño. "Toma ponte esto, es una ocasión especial" Me dio el vestido y salió de la habitación junto a todas las sirvientas con mi ropa y objetos personales, menos el vestido unos zapatos a juego, un peine, unos pendientes y un pintalabios.

Me quede un poco dudosa, pero me metí en el baño, me duche, Salí con una toalla enrollada, pero cuando mire Chichi ya no estaba. `Se abra ido a su habitación, pero… y lo que me quería decir…bueno quizás no sea importante´ Me coloque el vestido era de color rojo largo hasta los tobillos, y se abría por una pierna, tenía la espalda descubierta y un escote en forma de corazón, me puse a juego unos tacones rojos, me dirigí hasta hoy había sido mi tocador, cepille mi largo y lacio pelo dejándolo suelto, me pinte mis labios de color carmesí y me coloque unos hermosos pendientes de diamante. Cuando estaba a punto de salir, apareció Chichi, ella también se había cambiado llevaba un hermoso vestido de color naranja por encima de las rodillas, de palabra de honor, unos tacones a juego, y su pelo de color negro todo rizado también suelo y con unos pequeños rizos a los lados y algo que llevaba en el dedo pero no lo podía ver bien

"Que hermosa te ves Chichi" Dije sin escrúpulos, me acerque a ella, le cogí de la mano y la mire asombrada "Es lo que creo que es" Ella con una gran sonrisa me asintió, entonces las dos nos abrazamos con fuerza y empezamos a chilla, como cuando éramos más pequeñas. De pronto llamaron a la puerta.

"Señoritas, ¿estáis ya listas?"Apareció Goku, mientras cogía del brazo a su futura esposa, ella se acerco y le dio un beso en la mejilla, una pequeña lágrima me empezó a salir del ojo. "¿Pasa algo Bulma?" Me dijo preocupado.

"No es que es tan bonito" dije mientras secaba mis lagrimas "Bueno será mejor que ya nos vallamos" Nos encaminamos hasta la entrada del comedor, entramos por la puerta.

()

Termine de vestirme y me dirigí asta el comedor, me senté en mi silla real y deje una a mi lado para cuando presente a mi futura esposa, de pronto se abrieron las puertas, y todos los hombres empezaron a silbar y a decir piropos, dirigí mis ojos hacia la mujer a la que todos piropeaban, me quede embobado, estaba realmente hermosa, mis mejillas empezaron a tornarse de rojo, y desvié un poco la mirada para disimular, pero Zangya se dio cuenta, lo supongo porque se dirigió rápidamente hasta ella.

()

`Que guapo se puso hoy mi príncipe, ya veras serás mío, no dejare así el que me dejaras en ridículo en el laboratorio´ En ese momento, los hombre empezaron a piropear y a silbar, me levante y mire a la mujer que miraban tanto `ES ELLA´ me puse furiosa, pero más furiosa me puse al mirar a _**mi**_ príncipe y estaba embobado mirándola, cuando la cosa se calmo, me dirigí hasta ella.

()

"¿Nos sentamos aquí Bulma?" Yo asentí, pero antes de poder posarme, un brazo me empujo y me tiro al suelo.

"AHÍ, que daño" Mire a la persona que me había hecho eso `es esa mujer´

-Flashback—

_Salí por la puerta dirección a la salida, me encontré por el camino a una muchacha con el pelo de color naranja hasta el culo, con la piel de color entre azul y verdes unos ojos azules, mientras corría me di cuenta de que esa mujer me miraba con mala cara, como si hubiese hecho malo, mire hacia delante y seguí corriendo hasta llegar a la sala de entrenamiento._

-fin flashback_—_

`ella es, no puede ser es, la ex de Vegeta´ No pude ni levantarme cuando ella me cogió del cuello y me levanto, cuando estaba de pie y frotándome el cuello, recibí una cachetada de su parte que me hizo caer al suelo, y me cubrí el rostro con mis manos. Todos de repente miraron que pasaba, se pusieron en guardia, cuando me iba a dar otra fue detenida por un brazo, y lanzada al suelo, me quite las manos de la cara, y me lo encontré delante mía, Vegeta me había salvado de una muerte segura, me ofreció su mano, yo la acepte y me ayudo a levantarme.

"Estas bien" Dijo mientras me revisaba todo el cuerpo, en busca de algo grave. Me sonroje.

"N-no estoy b-bien gracias" Le dedique una sonrisa, y él se acerco mucho a mi cara, mi pulso se acelero, tanto que el corazón no me cogía en el pecho, levanto su mano hasta mi cara y me limpio un poco de sangre que tenía en el labio, casi me desmayo de no ser por la interrupción de Zangya.

"ESTA ES TU NUEVA PUTA, HE PRINCIPE" Le grito a Vegeta, sin miedo de la muerte. El me rodeo con su cola la cintura y me atrajo hasta su cuerpo.

" Zangya, ten cuidado con lo que dice, porque esta Puta como tú dices es tu futura reina y no pienso tolerar que trates a mi esposa así" yo lo mire a la cara, no me lo creía a dejado su orgullo a un lado para decir que yo sería su esposa, no pude evitar sonrojarme, lo mire a la cara el me respondió, me cogió con las manos la cara y me beso `No puede ser me ha besado, delante de todo el mundo´ Se separo un poco de mi, pero sin soltar su agarre con la cola en mi cintura. La mujer se fue furiosa, el me soltó el agarre y me dijo que le siguiera, caminamos hasta la mesa real, donde me hizo colocarme a su lado y al lado de Tarble, el joven me sonrió y miro serio hacia delante, presento a su futura esposa y se sentaron, solo nos quedamos yo y Vegeta de pie.

"Como ya sabéis" Empezó a hablar "Esta joven que tengo a mi lado, será vuestra futura reina, quiero que la tratéis como si fuera de la realeza, ya que es mi prometida, la tratareis como majestad o como princesa Bulma, cuando se convierta en la reina, la alabareis como Reina Bulma, el que ose tocar un solo pelo de su cabellera azulada, o la insulte u ofenda, será castigado ¿Esta todo claro?" Todos asintieron, y nos sentamos a comer, nos tiramos toda la comida sin hablar.

"Mujer" Le mire a la cara, el seguía comiendo mientras me hablaba, dejo de comer, puso los cubiertos en la mesa y me miro "Esta noche se hará una fiesta de disfraces en tu honor, tienes que venir disfrazada, con lo que te den, eso la mitad de la noche, la otra mitad tendrás que ponerte el vestido real, que también lo obtendrás de Chira" tras decir esto se disponía a levantarse, cuando lo detuve con la mano.

"Por que no están mis cosas en mi habitación, donde las mandaron" le dije dudosa, el me miro y rio.

"A donde va a ser mujer, a nuestra habitación, ¿Sabes donde esta no? Yo solo negué con la cabeza levemente. "Bien pues sígueme". Me levante de la mesa y lo seguí asta la sala del trono, nos metimos por la puerta que había a mano izquierda y entramos a la habitación, era como la mía pero el doble de grande y el balcón estaba cubierto.

"Bien que te parece tu nueva habitación" Dijo acercándose poco a poco a mí, hasta que nuestros alientos se entrecruzaban, me puse nervioso y me empezaron a temblar las piernas, si no llega a cogerme, me caería al suelo. El soltó una sonrisa "Tranquila mujer, no voy a hacerte nada" me dijo acariciándome suavemente la mejilla. "Bueno, te dejo que te cambies tienes tiempo, la fiesta es a las 8, no llegues tarde". Estaba a punto de salir por la puerta pero sin darme cuenta lo detuve, y le bese. Me puse muy roja `Que he hecho´, el me miro con cara un poco extrañado y también sonrojado pero sigo su cuerpo y se fue.

"No me puedo crees lo que he hecho ¿Te has vuelto loca Bulma? El es una asesino, un maniaco, un embustero, un príncipe… atractivo, duro, gentil y… pero bueno que digo, será mejor que me deje de tonterías y me dé una ducha, que se hace pronto de noche, bueno y que disfraz me tengo que poner" Camine hasta la cama y me acerque a coger el minúsculo disfraz de gatita que me tenía que poner "Que vergüenza pero si esto no me tapa ni la mitad del cuerpo, que hombre tan pervertido" Por mi mente pasaron un montón de ideas de lo que quería hacer el príncipe con mi disfraz, moví la cabeza y me dirigí al baño.

()

Me quede mirando mi armario, me dejaron elegir entre 3 disfraces, uno de conejita de Play Boy, otro de diablesa y el otro de ángel, estaba indecisa cada uno era más pequeño que el otro, y no sabía qué hacer, por un lado quería ir sexi para mi Goku pero por otro no quería ir demasiado provocativa, asique me elegí el de ángel, era sexi, sencillo y también menos provocativo que el de conejita. Me metí en la ducha, me seque el pelo y me puse el disfraz, cuando salí del baño , me dirigí al enorme espejo de mi vestidor, mientras admiraba mi disfraz, un brazo me toco el hombro y yo para defenderme le di un golpe el cuello y el hombre cayó al suelo, me horrorice al ver quién era.

"GOKU, CARIÑO ¿ESTAS BIEN? ¿TE HICE DAÑO?" fui al baño corriendo en busca de un poco de agua para echarle a mi caballero un poco en la cara, si digo mi caballero, porque iba como un caballero de la edad media, moje un pañuelo con la toalla y se le moje la cara.

()

Sacudí un poco la cabeza me sentía desorientado, pero cuando abrí los ojos, que hermosa criatura había frente a mí, parecía un ángel, iba con un top blanco, unos vaqueros cortos azules, unos tacones blancos, unas hermosas alas y un aro dorado en la cabeza, llevaba su hermosa cabellera negra suelta y los labios pintados de rosa claro.

"Mi Chichi que hermosa estas" le dije mientras le acariciaba la mejilla, ella como respuesta cerró los ojos y dejo sentir mi mano en su cara. Abrió los ojos y me abrazo con fuerza, entonces empezó a llorar "¿Por qué lloras?" Le dije mientras la separaba un poco de mi.

"Es que te di muy fuerte llevas 2 horas durmiendo, pensaba que te había matado" Le dije más tranquila, mientras secaba mis lagrimas, de pronto llamaron a la puerta, nos giramos y pareció un guarda.

"Kakaroto, dice el rey que ya es hora de que valláis a la sala del comedor tenéis que estar antes que la futura reina" dijo el soldado

"Pero… ¿quien la acompañara a ella?" dijo refiriéndose a Bulma.

"Me dijo el príncipe que el pasara por la habitación de ambos y llegaran juntos a la sala del comedor" El soldado tras decir esto salió por la puerta, pero cuando iba a cerrar la puerta, la abrió de nuevo "Ah, y Kakaroto me acaban de avisar que su hermano ya está aquí" yo solo le asentí y el satisfecho se fue.

"Bien será mejor que nos vallamos" le ofrecí el brazo y ella lo acepto, salimos juntos por la puerta camino al comedor.

()

Camine hasta nuestra habitación compartida, me ajunte la capa antes de llamar a la puerta, me metí en ella y ahí estaba hermosísima esperándome sentada en la cama, llevaba un traje que destapaba totalmente los muslos, con pecho en palabra de honor y un agujero en el centro del bañador que dejaba ver su ombligo, llevaba unos tacones muy altos, unas orejas de gato, y el pelo suelta hacia un lado, se levanto hasta mi parecía como un poco distraída, se dirigió a cerrar la puerta del balcón, y me di cuenta que también llevaba una cola del mismo color que el traje todo de negro. Se giro y me miro un poco sonrojada, parecía nerviosa, yo solo podía mirar sus ojos esmeralda y sus hermosos labios pintados delicadamente de rojo. Me acerque lentamente hasta ella y le entregue un obsequio que tenía que llevar en la ceremonia con su vestido real, lo dejo en su cómoda y se dispuso a cogerme del brazo para salir

()

Estaba tan nerviosa, con el traje que llevaba, no paraba de mirarme, y yo no puedo dejar de mirarle a él, va tan varonil, llevaba una camiseta ajustada de botones, blanca, unos pantalones negros y botas a juego, unos guantes negros, una chaqueta negra y una capa larga negra. Me sonrojaba solo con el hecho de mirarlo, le cogí del brazo y salimos por la puerta dirección al salón de actos, caminamos en silencio por un largo pasillo, y en la entrada antes de abrir la puerta nos esperaba el príncipe Tarble con su futura esposa.

"Ya era hora hermano, llevamos aquí desde hace rato" Le dijo el joven, llevaba un disfraz parecido al de vegeta pero en ver de negro rojo. Y su novia que miraba al suelo iba disfrazada de enfermera, con el traje hasta las rodillas escote, unos tacones del color del vestido y una gorrita en su cabeza.

"Yo llego cuando quiero" Frunzo el ceño y cruzo los brazos.

"Bueno, bueno no te cabrees hoy un día tan especial, aparte que hermosa te ves Bulma" me dijo un poco sonrojado al ver mi disfraz, mi prometido lo miro con ira, y el joven rápido aparto la mirada. Yo reí con el comentario.

"Muchas gracias Tarble" le dije con una gran sonrisa, sonaron las trompetas y abrieron las puertas, dimos unos pasos hacia dentro y todos se nos quedaron mirando sobre todo a nosotras, quitamos la vista de todos y miramos al suelo, caminamos hasta las mesas reales, donde estaban los reyes les hicimos una reverencia y nos encaminamos hasta el centro del baile, me cogió de la cintura y nos dispusimos a bailar, bailamos 3 lentas, sin poder dejar de mirarnos, era como estar en una nube.

"Vegeta voy a por un poco de ponche ¿Quieres?" dije mientras parábamos de bailar.

"Si, la verdad es que tengo un poco de sed" Me perdí entre la multitud y llegue hasta la mesa de ponches, me eche en dos copas y me dirigí otra vez al centro de la pista de baile, cuando mis ojos se abrieron, solté las copas que cayeron lentamente hasta el suelo haciéndose añicos, no podía ver lo que estaba viendo Zangya y Vegeta se estaban besando, cuando cayeron las copas al suelo me miro y mis ojos empezaron a brotar lagrimas, Salí corriendo de la sala intento detenerme pero no llego, todo el mundo me miraba como corría hasta fuera.

()

"Por fin te dejo un rato a solas tu putita, eh mi príncipe" Me dijo mientras me acariciaba la espalda, me di la vuelta era Zangya iba disfrazada de diablesa, un disfraz demasiado provocativo, me susurro al oído pero no entendía lo que decía parecía el idioma de su planeta, y pasado unos segundos me cogió los brazos los lio a mi cintura y me beso, pasado unos segundo escuche el ruido de unas copas caerse, no me lo podía creer `lo había visto había visto el beso que me dio a traición´ vi como por sus ojos empezaban a derramarse lagrimas y se dio la vuelta para irse, pero intente detenerla para explicárselo, pero no logre cogerla y se fue corriendo. La mujer que tenia detrás de mí me susurro al oído

"Ahora te traducire lo que te dije, la venganza es un planto que se sirve frio" la mujer empezó a reír sin para yo furioso grite.

"GUARDIAS, QUIERO QUE SE LA LLEVEN A LOS PROSTIBULOS DE LOS MAS BAJOS RANGOS, YA" después me salí de la fiesta en busca de la joven

()

Goku me llevo hasta el porche de la sala de reunión esperando a que viniera, entonces sentí el brazo de un joven, me di la vuelta y era mi joven y futuro marido. Entonces lo agarre del cuello y lo bese con toda la pasión que tenia.

"CHICHI" Yo me asuste pegue un brinco y mire hacia quien me llamaba, no podía ser era Goku el que me llamaba o era el hermano, llevaban el mismo disfraz, me di cuenta de que era mi futuro esposo ya que sus puños empezaron a apretarse y una lagrima caía sobre su rostro. Me acerque a él y le intente secar la lágrima

"GOKU yo me confundí pesaba que...:" me interrumpió y de un manotazo me quito la mano.

"No quiero explicaciones pensé que eras la mujer de mis sueños y me haces esto" después se fue volando.

"GOKUU" Le grite pero desapareció de mi vista.

()

Corrí por los pasillos mientras me limpiaba las lagrimas del rostros, llegue hasta el jardín real, y me senté en un banco a pensar, después de un rato me levante y me dirigí hasta nuestra habitación compartida, pero unos brazos me atraparon me tomaron de la cintura y me taparon la boca, pensaba que era Vegeta, pero no era así, un hombre disfrazado de enmascarado me cogió.

"Si te portas bien no te ocurrirá nada…"

**NOTA V&B.O**: ¿Qué a pasado con Bulma, la salvaran o tendrá un terrible final? ¿Donde está Goku, que pasara con ellos? Lo veremos en el próximo capítulo…


	6. Capítulo 6 La rosa azul

_**Amor entre cadenas**_

**NOTA V&B.O: Hola chicos, siento haber tardado tanto en escribir el episodio he estado con muchos exámenes, espero que me perdonéis, en este capítulo pasa algo inesperado ¿que pasara? Espero que me dejéis eso que tanto animan y gustan a los escritores, comentarios, jajaja disfrutad del capítulo.**

Los personajes de Dragón Ball Z _**no son míos**_ pertenecen a: Akira Toriyama.

**Capítulo 6. La rosa azul**

Corrí por los pasillos mientras me limpiaba las lagrimas del rostros, llegue hasta el jardín real, y me senté en un banco a pensar, después de un rato me levante y me dirigí hasta nuestra habitación compartida, pero unos brazos me atraparon me tomaron de la cintura y me taparon la boca, pensaba que era Vegeta, pero no era así, un hombre disfrazado de enmascarado me cogió.

"Si te portas bien no te ocurrirá nada…"

Mi rostro se puso blanco, al notar que un hombre me abrazaba y sobaba mi cuerpo, ` ¿Qué hago?´ el hombre me cogió y me lanzo hasta la cama, y se me abalanzo encima mía, yo intente quitármelo de encima dándole empujones, pero era más fuerte que yo y no pude, empecé a llorar sin parar y a chillar, pero para mi desgracia me acorde de que todos estaban en el comedor festejando lo que sería mi bienvenida a la familia. Por un momento conseguí sacar mi brazo de entre el, y agarrar una lámpara, aproveche cuando me estaba sobando los senos para darle con ella, se quedo un poco aturdido, y aproveche para huir, conseguí salir de la habitación y correr por el pasillo, mire para atrás y lo vi detrás de mi volando a unos pasos detrás mía, corrí con todas mis fuerzas gritando socorro, corrí asta el jardín y allí fue cuando volvió a cogerme, se tiro encima de mí.

"A dónde vas pequeña" esa voz me sonaba pero llevaba un aparato que las cambiaba y no la reconocía bien "Vamos a pasarlo bien" Me sujeto de el disfraz que llevaba y me los arranco, pegue un chillido cuando me arranco el sujetador, cogí un rastillo que había a mi lado y se lo clave en el pecho dejando una horrible cicatriz que nunca se le iría por muy saiyan que sea, el grito de dolor, y me dio una cachetada en el rostro, haciéndome llorar mas, cuando estaba a punto de volver a besarme cerré los ojos, y fue cuando deje de sentir su peso encima de mí, los volví a abrir era Vegeta, lo estaba agarrando por el cuello, y lo lanzo bien lejos. Después me miro y se sonrojo un poco, estaba destrozada casi muerta en el suelo y con solo la parte de debajo de mi ropa interior, yo intente taparme mientras me levantaba, pero el hombre que me ataco antes, le dio a el príncipe un golpe en el cuello y cayó por un momento al suelo justo para lanzarse a mi darme un golpe y estrellarme contra el edificio, haciéndome caer al suelo desmayada.

()

"GUARDIAS, QUIERO QUE SE LA LLEVEN A LOS PROSTIBULOS DE LOS MAS BAJOS RANGOS, YA" después me salí de la fiesta en busca de la joven.

"Socorro" mis ojos miraron hacia donde ese sonido provenía, pensé un segundo y Salí volando hacia la dirección del grito, `la mujer está en peligro´, llegue al gran jardín y camine en busca de la mujer.

"Vamos a pasarlo bien" fue lo primero que escuche, me dirigí corriendo hasta allí y me escondí detrás de un árbol. La mujer cogió el rastillo y se lo clavo en el pecho, una sonrisa me apareció en el rostro, pero rápidamente se me fue cuando le dio una bofetada y le quito el sujetador, me lance furioso volando hasta él le agarre del cuello y lo lance lejos, después la mire me sonroje un poco al ver su cuerpo semidesnudo, pero me preocupe un poco al verla levantarse, mientras se tapaba, un segundo después recibí un golpe en el cuello haciéndome caer al suelo, levante un poco la vista y vi como lanzaba a la mujer hasta el edificio y caer al suelo casi muerta.

"Bulmaa" Grite dirigiéndome hasta ella, le acaricie el rostro, a penas respiraba, me abrió un poco los ojos, y empezó a llorar.

"Ve…vege…vegeta tengo…tengo miedo" dijo mientras con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban me abrazaba. Me gire rápido en busca de mi adversario pero había desaparecido, decidí llevarla a mi santuario secreto donde tenía una cámara de regeneración propia, volé hasta el centro del laberinto real, aparte un arbusto que tapaba una palanca y le use, de pronto una escalera en el centro apareció, volví a tapar la palanca y baje a toda prisa, cundo llegue abajo me metí en una pequeña habitación que tenia, la recosté encima de la cama, y cerré la escalera, lentamente me acerque a ella y la metí en la cámara de regeneración, estuve dando vueltas por el interior de la cámara secreta, me recosté en el césped y espere. Pasado 3 horas decidí ir a ver como estaba, como en la pantalla ponía que estaba recuperada el saque y la tumbe en la cama y la vestí, le deje un pequeño obsequio a su lado y camine hasta la puerta, la mire y me dirigí al otro lado de la cámara secreta hasta el baño para ducharme.

()

Abrí los ojos estaba recostada en una cama un poco incomoda, me senté en ella y mire a todos lados, mi mirada se dirigió hasta la mesita, me levante y cogí lo que había encima, una rosa azul, era muy hermosa, salí de la habitación y llegue a un pequeño jardín que había, en el fondo había una gran cascada, a su alrededor estaba todo cubierto de flores y césped y a su lado una mesita.

"Por fin te despertaste" Me gire de repente

()

Busque por todos lados no estaba ni en su cuarto ni en la sala de entrenamiento, cogí mi caballo y me dirigí a donde él un día me llevo, mire a todos lados y al ver que no estaba, me derrumbe, caí al suelo de rodillas y empecé a llorar.

"¿Por qué seré tan estúpida, de confundirte con tu hermano? ¿Por qué? No lo hice queriendo" Le dije al viento mientras miraba mi reflejo en el agua "¿Dónde estás Goku? Mi amor, regresa conmigo, por favor, te quiero" Seguía mirando mi reflejo en el agua cuando lo vi detrás de mí, me gire de repente, los mire a los ojos, reflejaban dolor y furia, aparte la vista y seguí llorando, sentí su brazo tocarme el hombro, lo volví a mirar esta vez estaba sonriendo.

"Chichi, lo siento si te hice sufrir así cuando me fui, pero es que me dolió, verte besándote con mi hermano" Me dijo mientras giraba el cuello.

"Goku, me tienes que perdonar a mí, tú no tienes culpa, fue mía al confundirte con él. Dije mientras le miraba y me acercaba a su rostro y se sonrojo, pare, el me miro confuso me agarro del rostro y me beso, esa noche se hizo hermosa, me vinieron muchos recuerdos, cuando nos conocimos, cuando me enamore por primera vez y de ahora en adelante seria el hermoso recuerdo de cuando nos unimos como pareja hasta el final.

()

Salí del baño, tras una gran ducha, me puse los pantalones y una talla al cuello, salí por la puerta y la vi, a esa hermosa mujer que hace poco casi muere, sonreí y camine un poco hasta ella.

"Por fin te despertaste" Giro su rostro y me miro un poco asustada, yo confuso gire un poco la cabeza "¿Qué te pasa mujer?" Ella dio unos pasos atrás, aferrándose a la flor que le había dado.

"¿Quién eres?" Yo un poco dudoso, sujete mi cabeza pensando y decidí hablar

¿Cómo que quien soy? Soy el príncipe de los sayains, el futuro rey y tu prometido" La mujer un poco asombrada, y asustada dio un paso hacia ami

"Yo no tengo novio, ni prometido…o seo creo" Dijo mientras se sujetaba la cabeza con las dos manos dejando caer la rosa "No sé quién soy, ¿Qué hago en este lugar?" Decidí acercarme a ella, pero cada paso que daba ella daba dos, me pare me quede 5 segundos pensando y me encamine hasta la orilla de la cascada. "Ven conmigo y te explicare" ella me siguió y se sentó junto a mí, mire a su reflejo en la orilla del agua, la veía tan frágil, tan asustada en ese momento, vi como por su mismo reflejo me miraba esperando una explicación. La mire.

"¿Qué es lo que recuerdas?" le acerque mi mano a su rostro, lo bajo y se sonrojo un poco.

"Lo último que recuerdo es recibir un golpe y ser lanzada hasta un edificio, después me desperté aquí" Yo la mire atento, veía en sus ojos que necesitaba una explicación desde el principio, abrí mis labios para comenzar a hablar, pero me interrumpió.

"¿Dónde estoy, que es este sitio, porque estoy en este jardín?" estaba deseosa, y muy nerviosa, necesitaba una respuesta y yo le respondí.

"Bien empezare desde el principio, Tu te llamas Bulma Brief, eres del Planeta Tierra, fuiste traída por los secuaces de Freecer, tú y tu amiga Chichi la mujer chillona, tu planeta fue destruido, entonces Freecer decido regalaron a nosotros los saiyan, del planeta Vegeta, Mi padre es el Rey Vegeta y mi madre la reina Tera, yo soy como te dije antes el príncipe Vegeta, y tengo un hermano pequeño llamado Tarble, también tengo a mis guardias Goku, Nappa… Bien como te dije antes Freecer os trajo aquí para ser prostitutas pero vosotras tuvisteis suerte, la chillona esta con Goku, uno de mis guardias y tú fuiste elegida para hacer una pruebas para poder o no ser mi reina, que por supuesto ganaste, sino no estarías aquí" Dije mientras cruzaba los brazo "Pero…Freecer es una asquerosa sabandija y dentro de unos días vendrán a hacerte una prueba para ver si te hemos usado, pero creo que no habrá problema" Dije orgulloso mientras me recostaba en el césped, esperando respuesta, al ver que no tenia respuesta, me levante y la vi un poco blanca como si le hubiera dicho algo malo "¿Qué pasa mujer?" ella me miro

"¿Si esas pruebas por algún casual dicen que no me has usado que pasaría?" le dije mientras le miraba a los ojos. Yo solté una carcajada.

"¿Qué nos matarían?" empecé a reír, pero me detuve al oír unos sollozos y la mire "¿Y ahora qué pasa?"

"E...Es que soy v…virg...virgen" mi cara se volvió blanca y ella siguió llorando, yo me relaje un poco y la abrace. Estuvo unos minutos llorando hasta que se separo de mí y me miro

"¿Y qué hacemos?" yo me quede pensando.

"Como vendrá Zarbon intentare convencerle de que no puede hacerle eso a mi prometida" Ella me miro y sonrió.

"Oye, me podrías llevar hasta mi cuarto, es que necesito descansar" Dijo mientras cogía la flor del suelo y se ponía de pie

"¿Querrás decir nuestro cuarto?" La mujer se sonrojo, y empezó a caminar pero como no vio la salida, me miro y sonrió.

()

"Bien Doctor Brief, dígame que mejoras le hizo a nuestra nave" Dijo el Rey mientras me miraba y pocos segundos después a su esposa.

"Pues mira, he mejorado la capacidad de gente, y la velocidad, también tiene escudo, sala de entrenamiento…" Fui interrumpido por un chillido.

"CARIÑO" Me gire y vi a la reina abrazando a su marido desangrado en el suelo, llorando intentando hacerle despertar, de pronto escuchamos una risa a nuestras espaldas, nos giramos y vimos a un hombre bastante grande, riendo.

"BASTARDO, MORIRAS" Grito la reina, mientras salía volando en dirección al agresor del reí, el hombre fácilmente esquivo el ataque de la mujer, le dio un golpe en la cara, y cayó al suelo, desmayada, el joven le lanzo un rayo y me miro, después me lanzo otro ami y se fue dejándome medio muerto en el suelo.

()

"Bien ya hemos llegado, si quieres puedes dejar la flor en el balcón" Me dijo mientras me miraba, mire al balcón y me encamine, abrí las puertas y vi que estaba lloviendo.

"BASTARDO, MORIRAS" Mis ojos miraron hacia donde provenía el ruido y vi un montón de rayos, me metí la rosa en el bolsillo, me cogí un paraguas y camine hasta allí seguida por Vegeta, el tiempo se paro, no podía creer lo que estaba viendo, a unos metros de mi estaban los reyes tirados muertos en el suelo y un hombre que no conseguía ver apreté mis ojos y me volví blanca, era mi PADRE, "PAPA…" Solté mi paraguas, y corrí y corrí bajo la inmensa lluvia, mientras mi pelo y vestido se mojaban, no podía creer que hace nada lo había conocido y ahora lo estaba perdiendo.

-Flashback—

"_Doctor Brief, necesito los mapas para la nave"_

"_¿PAPA…?" Dije un poco asombrada, mis ojos no podían creer lo que estaban viendo ese hombre que nos abandono a mí y a mi madre a nuestra suerte cuando solo tenía 7 años, mi mirada se enfureció, cruce los brazos y preferí no mirarle, pero no podía le echaba de menos, asiqué deje mi carácter y me abalance sobre él abrazándole._

"_¿Eres tu Bulma, mi pequeña?" una lagrima le recorrió desde los ojos hasta las mejillas "Mi pequeña, como te eche de menos" me abrazo más fuerte, estuvimos abrazados durante unos minutos, cuando mi ahora guarda espaldas nos interrumpía, lo mire limpiándome las lagrimas de los ojos._

-FIN Flashback—

Seguí corriendo, mis lágrimas no paraban de cesar, recuerdo y recuerdo me llagaban.

-Flashback—

"_Papa, ¿tienes que irte?" le dije a mi padre mientras le daba un abrazo "No quiero que te vayas quédate aquí conmigo papa" dije poniendo pucheros._

"_No puedo tesoro, pero no te preocupes estaré aquí a tu lado antes de que te des cuenta" dijo mientras me dejaba en el suelo y caminaba hasta la nave, cuando subió se asomo a la ventana._

"_ADIOS PAPA, VUELVE PRONTO" Dije mientras me despedía con la mano, y viendo como el se despedía de igual manera `Ven pronto papi, siempre te querré, no te olvides de mi´_

_-Fin Flashback—_

_Incluso cuando estaba casi muerta después de la gran prueba, que hizo que me convirtiera en la futura reina._

_-FLASBACK—_

_Abrí los ojos, me costaba ver y por la presión volví a cerraros, parpadee unas cuantas veces y me di cuenta de que estaba sumergida en un liquido verde, golpee con fuerza la puerta intentando abrir, tras el trozo de cristal vi a mi padre que se dirigía hasta el panel de control, presionaba unos cuantos botones y el liquido empezó a bajar, me quite la máscara y abrí la puerta. Mire a mi alrededor, todos estaban arrodillados ante mi ` ¿Qué pasa?´. De repente mi compañera Chichi apareció con Goku, el muchacho se puso un poco rojo, mientras miraba hacia mí, seguí sus ojos con mi mirada y entonces `ESTOY DESNUDA´ Empecé a chillar y a taparme con mis brazos y piernas lo que podía, hasta que mi padre me trajo un vestido que tenía preparado para después._

"_¿Por qué no me has dicho que estaba desnuda?" Le rogué a mi padre, mientras me miraba con pena, al pensar en lo que me había pasado._

"_Porque este soldado de aquí" Me señalo al hombre "Me daba empujones para que te hiciera un reverencia" Dijo mientras reía_

-Fin Flashback—

Sabía que te sentías orgulloso de mí, que aunque estaba a punto de llegar mi muerte, me sonreíste y tus ojos reflejaban lo que esperaba desde pequeña cariño de un padre, cuanto echaba de menos eso y ahora no lo tendré nunca más. Porque el destino es tan cruel. Seguí corriendo hasta llegar a mi madre, lo cogí ente mis brazos y lo puse en mis piernas, seguí llorando mientras acariciaba su rostro, el me miro.

"Hi...hija mía, qui...quiero que al...algún día pu…edas perdonar…me por…por dejarte so...sola, qui...quiero que se…seas una bu…buena reina y que…que seas muy fe…feliz, te… te… quiero…" Tras decir eso cerró sus ojos y soltó su último suspiro, yo pose entre sus manos la rosa azul, y seguí llorando, ahogue un grito desgarrador en medio de ese gran campo hacia el cielo.

"PAPAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA"

**NOTA V&B.O: Bueno chicos aquí os dejo este triste capitulo, me ha costado mucho escribirlo (secando lágrimas), quiero dedicárselo a mi padre que está descansando en el cielo, y también a todas esas personas que sufren por lo mismo que yo. En el próximo capítulo se solucionaran muchas cosas y también ocurrirán cosas inesperadas, perdónenme si tengo algún fallo pero llevo noches sin dormir, nos vemos en el próximo capítulo….**


	7. Capítulo 7 RIP

_**Amor entre cadenas**_

**NOTA V&B.O: Hola chicos siento no haber podido escribir en estos meses he tenido muchísimos problemas, primero se me borro el capítulo y lo tuve que volver a escribir, cuando lo tenía escrito se me rompió el ordenador y hasta pasado 1 mes no lo tuve y el ultimo no he tenido internet para poder subirlo, aparte de la gran aparición de exámenes, espero tener más tiempo para escribir, subiré los capítulos cuando pueda, perdónenme **** . Este capítulo lo hice escuchando esta canción: **_**el cielo puede esperar - tierra santa.**_** Por si queréis escucharla **

**Advertencia****: este capítulo tiene maltratos y es muy triste, para los que lo queréis leer aquí os lo dejo**

**Bueno después de esta insoportable charla os dejo este capítulo.**

Los personajes de Dragón Ball Z **_no son míos_** pertenecen a: Akira Toriyama.

Capítulo 7. R.I.P

Sabía que te sentías orgulloso de mí, que aunque estaba a punto de llegar mi muerte, me sonreíste y tus ojos reflejaban lo que esperaba desde pequeña cariño de un padre, cuanto echaba de menos eso y ahora no lo tendré nunca más. Porque el destino es tan cruel. Seguí corriendo hasta llegar a mi padre, lo cogí ente mis brazos y lo puse en mis piernas, seguí llorando mientras acariciaba su rostro, el me miro.

"Hi...hija mía, qui...quiero que al...algún día pu…edas perdonar…me por…por dejarte so...sola, qui...quiero que se…seas una bu…buena reina y que…que seas muy fe…feliz, te… te… quiero…" Tras decir eso cerró sus ojos y soltó su último suspiro, yo pose entre sus manos la rosa azul, y seguí llorando, ahogue un grito desgarrador en medio de ese gran campo hacia el cielo.

"PAPAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA" Mi cuerpo se volvió pesado, mis manos temblaban, me acerque a su rostro lentamente le di el último beso en la mejilla, levante mi cabeza y cerré mis ojos con fuerza. Mis lágrimas no cesaban, una a una caían en el rostro de mi padre, me sentí vacía, mi padre, hace días que te regresaste porque te fuiste. "Te lo prometo" fue lo último que dije, mire a mi lado, Vegeta, no sabía cuándo había llegado, pero veía en él, en sus ojos, un vacío, su cuerpo estaba tenso, su rostro endurecido, casi a punto de llorar, el cielo estaba iluminado por los temibles rayos, entre rayo y rayo veía como, ese hombre tan duro, de corazón tan frio, apretaba sus puños, cerró los ojos, los volvió a abrir y se acercó a su madre, cogiendo algo del cuello, lo miro por unos segundo y me dirigió una mirada, la visión se me puso nublada y mi cuerpo empezó a caer hasta el suelo.

()

"PAPAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA" ese grito me desgarro el alma, mire hacia donde se produjo ese agudo sonido. "BULMA" Corrí hasta el balcón, y volé atravesando la espesa lluvia, cuando llegue allí me pare de golpe, esa escena, no podía ser, descendí y me pose al lado de los que habían sido mis padres. Mi madre atravesada con un rayo al igual que mi padre, mi madre agarrándolo de la mano, y la mujer llorando desconsolada abrazando a su padre. Mis padres habían muerto, mi madre la única que me dio cariño, la única que me cogió en los brazos cuando lloraba, mis lágrimas querían derramarse pero un amargo recuerdo me vino a la cabeza.

_-Flashback—_

"_Papa estoy cansado quiero ir con mama" le dije medio llorando, tenía 6 años y mi padre ya me entrenaba como si tuviera 20_

"_CALLATE MOCOSO" Me dijo, mientras me lanzaba puñetazos para esquivar, "Y deja de llorar"_

"_Papa, por favor, tengo sueño" estaba agotado, tanto que no pude esquivarlo, y recibí un golpe de mi padre en la cara, reventándome la nariz_

"_ARRIBA MOCOSO" Yo cogí fuerza en mis pequeñas piernas, y como pude me levante y me limpie la sangre de la nariz, dejando toda mi armadura sangrando_

"_VEGETA" Me gire me encontré a mi madre de brazos cruzados, y ceño fruncido a mis espaldas "Deja ya a tu hijo" se acercó a él y le dio una bofetada en la mejilla con toda la mano abierta, mi padre se sobo el moflete, y se cruzó de brazos_

"_Estate quieta mujer, no ves que si sigues mimándolo se convertirá en un mocoso llorón y débil" replico el rey furioso y de brazos cruzados al igual que mi madre._

"_Es solo un niño, tiene 6 años, y es hora ya de irse a dormir" Me dijo mi madre mientras me levantaba en brazos y me posaba encima de su barriga de embarazo, me beso en la frente y camino hasta la puerta_

"_MUJER, SE VA A COMBERTIR EN EL REY, DEJA DE MIMARLO, LOS REYES NO LLORAN, NI TIENEN PIEDAD" Mi madre se giró, y se encaro_

"_COMO SI SE CONVIERTE EN DIOS, ES MI HIJO Y NO VOY A DEJAR QUE LO MALTRATES" Fueron las últimas palabras que dijo antes de llevarme a la habitación, me acostó a la cama, cogió un trapo con un poco de agua, y me limpio la sangre de la cara, me cambio de ropa, ya que la llevaba completamente rota y llena de sangre, me arropo y me beso en la frente, mire a la puerta mi padre estaba allí apoyado en la puerta de brazos cruzados, mi madre se acercó a él, salió delante de él, y se encaminaron juntos hasta su habitación._

_-FIN flashback—_

Cerré los ojos con fuerza, y apreté los puños, no quería llorar, no debía lo reyes no lloran, ni tienen piedad, un rayo atravesó el cielo, iluminando los cuerpos de mis padres, otro rayo, la luz dio relejo al objeto que mi madre llevaba, me acerque a ella, cogí el objeto de su cuello, el collar real, era un pequeño medallón dorado con una piedra del mismo color de los ojos de la mujer ´Bulma´ fue lo primero que se me vino a la mente al ver esa piedra, gire mi cabeza, nuestros ojos se encontraron, la analice con mis ojos, tenía la cara blanca, a causa del frio, los ojos rojos de tanto llorar, se aferraba a su padre, posado en su vestido mojado por la espesa lluvia, su pelo azul, no tenía ese volumen ya que se encontraba mojado. Me metí el collar en el bolsillo, la volví a mirar y vi como caía al suelo desmayada, me lance sobre ella y la acobije entre mis brazos tapándola del frio y de la lluvia, me levante como pude, y cojo jumbo hasta el castillo.

"Príncipe, que ha ocurrido" Llegaron los guardianes de mis padre, y el protector del doctor, mi rostro endureció, enfurecí, no los protegieron como tenían que hacerlo, estaba hecho una furia y eso ellos lo notaron, cogí a uno por el cuello, y apreté mis puños con todas mis fuerzas, el soldado se tornaba lila, no le llegaba sangre a la cabeza y mis manos no le dejaban respirar, note un pequeño movimiento en mis brazos, y lo solté, el soldado cayó al suelo, mirándome asustado. "QUIERO VEROS DESPUÉS EN EL TRONO REAL, Y MANDAD AL ENTERRADOR REAL PARA HACERLE UN FUNERAL A LOS REYES, Y AL DOCTOR" Dicho esto, seguí caminando, pasando por medio de los soldados que se echaban a los lados asustados. Subí la escalera por donde Bulma había bajado, atravesé el balcón y acosté a la mujer en la cama, al ver que estaba empapada decidí cambiarle de ropa, escogí lo primero que pille y delicadamente le saque la ropa dejándola en ropa interior, me sonroje un poco, y mi corazón se aceleró, era realmente hermosa, termine de vestirla y la tape con las sabanas. Me dirigí a la ventana y mire por ella.

()

Abrí los ojos lentamente, busque a alguien con la mirada, lo encontré, Vegeta miraba silenciosamente por la ventana, levante un poco la cabeza y vi a través del cristal, estaba lloviendo, también vi a dos hombre llevar tres cuerpos, ´Eso quiere decir, que no es un sueño, mi padre, ha muerto´ Las lágrimas empezaron a caer recorriendo mi rostro, mire al suelo, y sentí unos brazos cálidos que me abrazaban, Vegeta me estaba abrazando, note que me abrazaba con fuerza, respondí a su abrazo, estuvimos por un segundo y nos separamos un poco, el miro por la ventana y dejo que delante de mí se derramara una sola lagrima, abrí la boca, para decir algo pero él me volvió a abrazar, nos acurrucamos juntos en la cama y esa fue la primera noche que pasábamos juntos, llorábamos juntos y nos consolábamos juntos

()

Tras esa gran tarde pasado con mi querido Goku, decidimos ir hasta el castillo ya que empezó a llover, atravesamos un bosque y de repente él se detuvo, camino hasta un arbusto y se quedó tieso como una piedra, me dirigí a él le cogí del brazo y le pedí una explicación, el simplemente me cogió del mentón y me dirigió la mirada hacia la escena más horrible que jamás había presenciado, delante de mí en medio de un gran prado se encontraban no solo Vegeta y Bulma sino el rey y la reina llenos de sangre, y el doctor al igual que ellos pero encima de las piernas de la que estos días había sido como mi hermana, no pude evitarlo y empecé a llorar, recuerdo cuando me conto todo lo que había hecho su padre, y ahora que lo había conseguido recuperar, lo pierde. Por un segundo me quede en blanco, hasta que me acorde de una cosa que me conto Goku sobre el

-Flashback—

"Chichi" Me gire el cuerpo entero y me encontré a un nervio Goku, me reí ligeramente y le dedique una sonrisa.

"Dime ¿Necesitabas algo?" el asintió con la cabeza, y me cogió del brazo, me arrastro hasta el balcón y me cogió en brazos llevándome hasta una enorme pradera. "¿Qué hacemos aquí?

"Te traje porque este sitio es muy hermoso, y también quería conocerte un poquito mejor, sé que eres lista, fuerte, luchadora y muy hermosa…" Dijo mientras se sonrojaba, yo me sonroje al mismo momento que el

"Si ya que me conoces porque no me cuentas un poquito de ti" Le dije mientras nos sentamos en una enormes rocas "¿Y tus padres?" su rostro entristeció, miro al suelo, y se dispuso a hablar

"No tengo, murieron cuando yo era pequeño, solo quedamos mis hermanos y yo" Mire al suelo triste

"¿Qué les paso?"

"Freecer, los mando a una misión a mis padres y a otros soldados de elite del rey, pero nunca volvieron, me contaron que el plante exploto, entonces fue cuando me separaron de mi hermano gemelo, y me dieron a los padres de Vegeta, ellos desde ese momento me han tratado como si fuese su hijo y Vegeta y Tarble como si fuesen unos hermanos más" dijo sonriendo mientras miraba al cielo lila del planeta Vegeta

-Fin Flashback—

Mi mirada bajo hasta el suelo, un mar de lágrimas recorrieron mi rostro, sujete fuerte la mano de Goku, el me miro a los ojos, estaban rojos de llorar, levemente le enseñe una sonrisa, como diciéndole que estaré con él, el me devolvió la sonrosa, y nos subimos de nuevo a los caballos para volver al castillo.

()

Me desperté abrazado a Bulma y con un dolor de cabeza tremendo como si me hubieran pegado una paliza, todavía me encontraba mal, pero tenía asuntos que arreglar, me levante de la cama sin hacer ruido, la tape y me cambie de ropa, cuando me hube cambiado de ropa me dirigí a la puerta cogió el picaporte y le eche un último vistazo a la mujer que dentro de poco será la reina, y Salí por la puerta dirigiéndome hasta el trono real de mi padre, me senté y llame a los que se encargaban de proteger a los reyes y al doctor.

"Majestad" Los soldados me hicieron una reverencia, asustado, al ver lo furioso que estaba

"¿Qué ESTABAN HACIENDO, QUE NO PUDIERON CUMPLIR LO QUE EL REY LES MANDO" Los soldados intentaron hablar, pero el príncipe los cayo "SILENCIO, NO HAY ESCUSA PARA ESTE GRAN ERROR QUE HABEIS COMETIDO, NO SOLO HABEIS DEJADO QUE MURIERA EL MEJOR CIENTIFICO DEL CASTILLO Y PADRE DE LA FUTURA REINA, SINO QUE NO HABEIS PROTEGIDO A LOS REYES, ME PARECE UN FALLO ENORME, Y ESO SOLO SE PUEDE CASTIGAR CON UNA COSA" el silencio se mantuvo durante unos segundos, los soldados temerosos bajaron la cabeza " LA MUERTE" justo lo que lo soldados se esperaban, Vegeta bajo hasta la mitad las escaleras, donde se encontraban los soldados y cogió a los dos soldados, por el cuello, casi ahogándolos. Un portazo.

"VEGETA, PARA"

()

Me desperté después de casi 2 horas durmiendo, me estire en la cama y mire por la ventana, ya no llovía, decidí buscar a Vegeta salí de la habitación y recorrí el gran pasillo hasta escuchar una fuerte voz

"LA MUERTE"

Era la voz de Vegeta la que había escuchado, corrí por los pasillos hasta llegar a la sala del trono, de un portazo abrí las puertas, y lo encontré agarrando a dos soldados del cuello ahogándolos "VEGETA, PARA" el me miro, pero no hizo caso "Vegeta, por favor no lo hagas" Le dije mientras me agarraba a su brazo, tenso y duro de apretar al soldado

"CALLATE MUJER, NOS VES QUE MURIERON POR SU CULPA" Me dijo dándome un empujón haciéndome caer por las escaleras, cuando llegue al último escalón estaba llena de rasguños, mire al suelo y empecé a llorar.

()

Sin querer la empuje, la vi caer rodando por las escaleras, hasta llegar abajo del todo, después la escuche llorar, solté a los soldados dejándolos caer, y corrí hasta ella, me dispuse a abrazarla, pero ella me rechazo, intento levantarse, pero no pudo, intente volver a abrazarla y esta vez lo acepto, llorando entre mis brazos desconsoladamente, la abrase con todas mus fuerza, no podía creer lo que había hecho, mi propia furia hizo que ella sufriera, ellos no merecen un castigo yo sí. Poco a poco dejo de sollozar, y me miro a la cara, viendo que me encontraba preocupado por ella me sonrió y me beso en los labios.

"Estas lista para ser la reina" le dije un poco dudoso, no estaba lista, me daba un poco de miedo que no la aceptaran, pero confiaba en ella y sabía que ella podía

"Sí que debo hacer" me dijo mientras nos levantábamos del suelo, ordene a los soldados retirarse, nos sentamos en los tronos

"tienes que aprender los modales de aquí, se ocupara de enseñártelos una doncella real y después tres sencillos pasos, el primero es el baile, el segundo la boda, consagrando el anillo, y la última es la unión mediante una mordida que hay que hacer en… pues….mientras…. copulamos, tienes que aprender los modales de aquí " esto me costó decirlo, sabía que ella era virgen, lo tenía ningún olor en el cuerpo, como se lo tomaría, se puso blanca un segundo, me miro con una amplia sonrisa y me dijo

"Por mi pueblo lo que sea, ¿Cuándo empezamos?"

**NORA V&B.O: Siento este terrible capitulo, espero que os haya gustado y también que perdonéis al pobre Vegeta, bien en el próximo capítulo veremos que modales tiene que aprender, ya que este capítulo y el anterior eran un poco tristes, pienso hacer el próximo capítulo un poco más gracioso para que este Fic tenga DE TODO, también quiero agradecer el que halláis esperado a que subiera el capítulo y a todos esos comentarios que me inspiran tanto, quiero deciros que si encontráis algún error que no os guste o algo que queráis que incluya solo lo tenéis que dejar en los comentarios**

**BESOS. Hasta el próximo capitulo **


End file.
